Apollo Justice: Crossover Attorney
by The Unknown Alias
Summary: With his recent work in the Vera Misham trial, Apollo has caught the eyes of a larger court. After all, in each world there are crimes. And that means defendants desperate for hope. Crossovers include Naruto, Love Hina, Clue, and Super Paper Mario.
1. Trailer

**OBJECTION!**

"As you can see, this is a large and undeniable contradiction!"  
**Rising Lawyer: Apollo Justice**

"I still can't believe it, can you Polly? Magic is real! It's really real!"  
**Not your average Magician: Trucy Wright**

"So, you're Apollo Justice? Well I wish you the best of luck in the worlds Mr. Justice."  
**Fresh competition: Nastasia**

**Former Lawyer: Phoenix Wright**

(Crime scene images including Naruto Uzamaki, Reginald Body, and a faded image of a masked figure appear before being dispelled by the slam of a gavel.)

Please be seated!  
(We see the person who said it was a child with large curly brown hair dressed in judge's robes.)  
Court is now in session!

Join rising defense lawyer Apollo Justice as he's called into the cases of other worlds.

(We see images like a rich man talking with his maid, two unseen figures facing each other in a dark room, Naruto stuck in a brick wall with blood dripping from him, and Nastasia standing proudly at the prosecutor's desk.)

"The next witness that I am to call forth shall testify to the defendant's guilt, 'k?"

(We see a man dressed as a medical doctor, Sakura Haruno, a frightened Shinobu Maehara in front of a shocked Naru Narusegawa, Kaolla Su with Tama-chan on her head, Professor Plum fiddling with his glasses, and an upset Mrs. White next to a cocky Mr. Green.)

Witnesses, desicive proof, unsolvable crimes, doomed defendants.

"Agh! How can I defend my client against a testimony like that?"  
"Just remember what Daddy says: Always believe in your client."

(Apollo glares before pointing out.)  
"**Hold it! **I know you're lying! And I can prove it!

Catch witnesses lying and close in on the truth.  
(We see a heavily bandaged Naruto standing with a frown.)

(The image shatters to show Nastasia facing away and Apollo facing towards us.)  
The law has never been this fun!

Apollo Justice: Crossover Attorney


	2. Turnabout no Jutsu part 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to this story unless stated otherwise. This means I do not own the Ace Attorney game franchise._

Text Legend:

**Bold:** Significant information like scenarios or highlighted text.

_Italics: _Thoughts.

* * *

Apollo Justice: Crossover Attorney

Case 1: Turnabout no Jutsu

Part 1

In a faded room we see the silhouette of someone using a computer. The person's fingers swept across the keyboard as a live image comes into focus on the screen. It's of the trial of Vera Misham, just as the Judge announced the 'Not Guilty' verdict. The image zooms in on Apollo Justice's smiling face while the person smiles.

In another unknown location, a fatal incident occurred. In the alley of a town, a victim seen stuck to the wall. We cannot see the victim, but the blood dripping onto the ground tells the story. Nearby, another figure stood, blood dripping from the person's knuckles.

'_Well… that could've gone better…' _The figure then leaps up onto the roof of the building leaps off to others in an escape. _'But still, nothing to complain about. I just need to make a quick stop with __**him **__and everything's done.'_

We then could see that the person was wearing a mostly red outfit, wore a headband with a metal strap showing an image similar to a leaf. The person was female, had bright green eyes, and short pink hair. She smiled cruelly as she went on her way.

'_Revenge is sweet Demon Brat!'_

* * *

**September 16, 4:16 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"Heya Polly! Watchya doing here?" Trucy Wright greeted.

"Hello Trucy. I'm here because Mr. Wright gave me call this morning. He said to come here about another client," Apollo answered.

"Oh, well in that case, let me get him! Daddy? Oh Daddy?" she called out as she left the room for a moment.

'_My name is Apollo Justice. I am a fresh new defense attorney, this being my seventh month or so. Recently I have been in the employment of defense attorney legend, Phoenix Wright. Thanks to him and his daughter, Trucy, I have been able to sustain myself and win all of my cases. Sure, I've only had four so far, but people are still impressed. This morning, I got a call from Mr. Wright. He said to come to the agency, that he set up another client for me. So here I am…'_

"Hello Apollo," Phoenix greeted as he came into the room wearing his usual outfit. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk about that client you mentioned over the phone today…"

Phoenix got a curious look on his face. "But… Apollo… I didn't call you today."

"What?" the rising star asked as he tapped his forehead. "But, you called me! About 8:30 this morning you called on my cell phone, saying that you got a whole new case for me to work on!"

"I wasn't lying when I said that," a new voice popped up. The three looked in shock at the newcomer who was leaning against the window. He was a little shorter than Trucy, and had an air of silence about him. He wore a white T-shirt and a blue over shirt, jeans just about covering green crocs, had a pair of steel glasses, and had a weird head of curly brown hair that seemed a bit feminine. His left arm supported his right in a pose just barely grasping his chin. One could see his right had bore a silver ring on his middle finger and his thumb slowly grazing beneath his chin.

"I did call you over here to give you another client. And I thought it'd be best to discuss it here with these two as well since they're so close to you."

"B-b-b-but," Apollo stuttered, "you don't even sound like Mr. Wright!"

The boy stood fully up and rubbed his throat with his pointer and thumb before speaking again… in Phoenix's voice. "Hello? Apollo? Are you there? I'd like for you to come over to talk about a new client I have for you."

The three were surprised at the accuracy of the voice. Apollo was the first to recover and glared. "You tricked me!"

"No I didn't Apollo," the child said as he pushed up his glasses with the ringed finger, allowing the lenses to be covered with reflected light. "While it's true that I imitated Mr. Wright's voice, never once did I say that I was him. You only assumed so and came on your own free will."

"So then, what do you want with us?" Trucy asked haughtily.

"Well you see… um… how do I start this?" the kid muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you think… alternate realities could exist?"

All three raised skeptical eyebrows at this. The child slipped his hands into his pockets as he came out with it.

"They do. My name is the Unknown Alias. I'm involved with the court system that overlooks the trials of these separate worlds. I've come here to ask you to lend your services as a defense lawyer."

A long, pregnant moment of silence reigned, neither sides breaking eyelock with the other. Finally Trucy blinked before turning to the others. "Guys, I think he's serious."

Apollo had an incredulous look. "Surely he can't be serious!"

"I'm not Sirius, and she's not Shirley!" Alias said with a wide smile.

"That's it, I'm calling the police!" Apollo shouted as he went to the phone.

"Now hang on a minute Apollo," Phoenix said with a grip on the lawyer. "Why don't we humor him for now?"

"Do so if you think so," Alias said as he brushed away his bangs before pulling a stack of papers from nowhere. "I'll come at 8:00 tomorrow morning to bring you to the courthouse. The trial will start at 8:30. In the meantime, I'll leave you with these."

**Autopsy report added to the court record.**

**Basic Book of Ninjas**** added to the court record.**

**Crime scene photo added to the court record.**

**Sakura Haruno added to the court record.**

**Naruto Uzamaki added to the court record.**

"They're all you'll need for the trial tomorrow. I suggest you look over every last detail with a fine-toothed comb. See you tomorrow!" And with that, Alias walked out the door.

"Jeez, and I thought the clients I had before were weird. I mean really, ninjas?" Apollo scoffed.

'_Imagine my surprise when, true to his word, Alias came the next morning to my apartment. He came in some kind of a rocket ship, Trucy and Mr. Wright already inside. I was surprised that we weren't noticed while leaving. I couldn't believe it… other worlds were real… and now I had to defend someone from another world who was charged with assault!'_

* * *

**September 17, 8:20 AM**

**Nexus Interdimensional Courthouse**

**Defense lobby No. 8**

_(A/N: The courthouse and The Unknown Alias is my property.)_

Apollo was sweating bullets as he flipped through the court record. Trucy couldn't help but look over his shoulder.

"Not what you expected, huh?" Trucy asked.

"I still can't believe that this is happening to me!" Apollo sputtered.

"Well when a guy perfectly imitates somebody's voice just to talk to you, they tend to be truthful…" The two looked behind them to see Alias standing there, stroking his chin again. "Now listen Apollo, a brief summary. The court system here is pretty much identical to your world's. Both sides make their cases in an attempt to determine the guilt of the defendant. After everything is said and done, we leave the judgment to the jury unless there is a legal confession. Also, while it would be nice to catch the culprit if the defendant is innocent, we don't need to so as to end the trial. If the defendant's innocence is proved beyond the shadow of any doubt, then the trial may end then and there. And now for a quick quiz to see if you actually looked over that info I gave you. Who is the victim for this case?"

Apollo shuffled through a briefcase he had until he pulled out the answer with a 'Take that!'. "The victim is Naruto Uzamaki. Currently in intensive care, cause of condition is a severe blow to the upper abdominal area, injuring internal organs and breaking two rib bones."

"Correct," Alias said with a nod. "It's because of Naruto's teetering condition that we have yet to upgrade the charges from assault to murder. Now, you know what caused the blow, but how could the blow be possible for the defendant's stature?"

Apollo went back to his briefcase until he pulled out the ninja book. "The answer to that question lies in here."

"Maybe," Alias said with a shrug. "But if so, where does it say?"

Apollo flipped through the book until he came to the first page of the section. "It's here in the chapter titled 'Chakra and its uses'. According to the book, specially trained ninjas can concentrate their energy to place more power in their attacks. The autopsy report suggests that this was done through the culprit's right fist."

"Correct. Apparently you were serious when it came to humoring me…" Alias answered with a smile. "Anyway, it appears you're set enough. I have to go get ready. I'll meet you after the trial if you win."

"Prepare for what?" Trucy asked.

"Are you the prosecution?" Apollo muttered. It would be just his luck…

"Oh heavens no, I'm not the prosecution!" Alias laughed as he pushed some hair off to the side repeatedly and walk off to the door. "Anyways, good luck out there Apollo!"

"What a weirdo…" Apollo muttered.

"Excuse me…" a girl's voice spoke. The two turned to see the pink haired girl called Sakura Haruno according to her profile. "So, you're my defense lawyer?"

"Yes, I am" Apollo spoke with determination. "And you can trust that I'll successfully get you a full acquittal. Justice won't stop until justice is served."

"That's our Polly for you!" Trucy cheered with her arm around his neck. "Apollo Justice isn't called an ace attorney for nothing!"

"Apollo Justice, huh?" Sakura wondered as she leaned forward to get a better look at her defense.

Apollo cringed under her fierce eyes. "Is something wrong ma'mm?"

"I'm sorry," she answered with a smile. "It's just that I haven't really met that many people with a forehead as big as mine."

Apollo honestly could've facefaulted from that. _'Like I don't get enough of that from Gavin…"_

"Excuse me everyone!" a bailiff announced. "The trial shall begin at this time!"

* * *

**September 17, 8:30 AM**

**Courtroom No. 8**

_(A/N: In court, it shall be done in script format. Just imagine the actions. Also the first witness, Dr. Nathaniel Irving Elation, is my personal creation.)_

The people murmured amongst themselves in the courtroom. The judge's seat was at the head, the prosecution and the defense's benches were on either side, the defendant's seat was beside the defense bench, the witness stood before all of it, and behind them all were the 13 jurists sitting at their bench. Phoenix was just in the audience, ready to see this court system at work. Apollo and Trucy were standing at the defense bench with Sakura beside them in the defendant's chair.

The thing that caught Apollo's eyes the most though was his opponent. The person seemed 2-d in form and pixilated. She wore an office outfit of a white shirt and a black skirt with white leggings. Her head was a trapezoid and blue covered by purple hair tied into a square bun. She wore large red glasses that hid her eyes, which she adjusted with one of her blue hands barely seen by the large rolled up sleeves.

Nastasia: So, you're Apollo Justice? Well I wish you the best of luck in the worlds Mr. Justice.

A gavel is knocked, bringing all attention to the judge. To Apollo's surprise, it was Alias!

Alias: Please be seated everyone! Court is now in session! Is the prosecution ready?

Nastasia: The prosecution is ready.

Alias: Is the defense ready?

Apollo: The defense is ready your honor…

Alias: Very well. This trial shall commence. The defendant, Sakura Haruno, is accused of lethal assault and possibly murder of co-worker Naruto Uzamaki. The prosecution shall be led by Miss Nastasia, the defense shall be led by Mr. Apollo Justice, and the trial shall be mediated by the Unknown Alias. The prosecution shall begin her case.

Nastasia: Thank you your honor. In the village of Konoha, a large disruptive sound erupted around 10:45 PM. The head forces of security in the village, known as the Anbu, found the injured body of Naruto Uzamaki as shown in this crime scene photo at 10:48 PM.

We see the photo which shows Naruto stuck in the wall, leaving a deep impression. Noticeably were the trails of blood from the head due to the impact.

Nastasia: After taking pictures of the crime scene, Naruto was rushed off to the local hospital for intensive care. We'll be expecting a call when it's over, so don't be surprised if my cell phone goes off, 'k? My first witness shall detail the autopsy results, as well as reveal why we suspect Miss Haruno for the crime.

Alias: Very well then. Please bring in your first witness.

A moment later, the witness came in. He was considerably tall and seemed to be in good physical shape. He was dressed as a medical doctor. The green coat was buttoned from the neck to the waist, held down by a tight black strap, with the rest of the coat loosed free. His white pants were tucked into black rubber boots, had his hands in black rubber gloves, wore a medical mask that covered his nose and just down to the bottom of his lips, wore a tight black tinted visor that hid his eyes, all topped off with a matching green cap over a seemingly bald head.

Nastasia: Witness? I'll need you to state your name and occupation for the record, okay?

Elation: Of course. I am Doctor Nathaniel Elation. I am the head of all science departments in the Delta Corp Labs, specializing in health and biology matters.

Nastasia: Dr. Elation, please testify to the medical state of the victim and our reasons for suspecting Miss Haruno.

Witness Testimony: Naruto's Medical Results

**1)** The state and progress of the injuries lead us to believe that the single damaging impact was dealt at 10:45 PM. **2) **The severity of the blow shows that it could not have been done by any regular civilian. **3)** At the scene of the crime, we have recovered pink shaded hair. **4) **Out of all the citizens of the village with pink hair, Sakura is closest to the victim, and has the weakest alibi. **5) **Since the village hasn't evolved enough for DNA records, we are still awaiting the results from the labs. **6)** With the information provided however, we've assumed Sakura Haruno as the culprit.

Nastasia: I have brought the hair sample here as evidence.

Alias: Very well. The court accepts this into the evidence.

**Hair Sample has been added into the court record.**

Apollo: Aw great… How am I supposed to defend my client against a testimony like that?

Trucy: Just remember what Daddy says: always believe in your client! There must be a contradiction that we can use.

Apollo: _Right… press the witness at certain points for more information. If something goes against evidence in the court record, then present the contradiction and raise an objection. Should be simple, right?_

Alias: Mr. Justice, if you're ready at this time, then you may proceed with your cross examination.

Cross Examination

**1) Hold it!**

Apollo: How do you know that it was just one blow that did all that damage?

Elation: We've found only one impact; at the base of the ribcage. He's lucky that none of the shards are in position to spear his heart. The force of the blow was enough to knock the victim straight into the wall. Whoever did it was aware of their power not to continue. This is another point that we used to assume Ms. Haruno.

Apollo: _Man! A girl that strong? Better not get her mad…_

**2) Hold it!**

Apollo: By this you're saying whoever did this had ninja training.

Elation: Correct.

Apollo: But wouldn't that mean that any well trained enough ninja could've done it?

Elation: True, but the majority of citizens is ninja. As such, we cannot count on that fact alone in the long run. It does still count though.

Apollo: _But it still could be used to broaden the possibilities of the real culprit._

**4) Hold it!**

Apollo: First off, how is Sakura the most close?

Elation: Her family from her mother's side is pretty much the only people known in the village with pink hair. Sakura is Naruto's personal teammate. Due to the fact that there didn't appear to be any signs of a struggle suggests that Naruto was friendly if not familiar with his assailant.

Apollo: _Well that didn't help my cause at all… _Well, now to my second point. You're saying she has the weakest alibi. Why is that?

Elation: That I am not aware of. I was only told to mention it.

Apollo: Then why say it in the first place?

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: Think of it as foreshadowing Mr. Justice. I'll be having Miss Haruno testify to her alibi after the doctor here. So please, try not the badger the good doctor, or you may regret it when you're under his scalpel…

Apollo: _Did… did she just threaten me?_

Alias: Miss Nastasia, while your objection is sustained, it's overboard to include threats. You shall receive a small penalty for this. Now, continue the cross examination.

**Finish.**

Apollo: Aw man… I'm not finding anything. If there is a contradiction, then where is it?

Trucy: Just check the court record Polly, you'll be fine!

Apollo gives all of the evidence a once over before he notices something about the hair. He examines it and came to a realization.

Apollo: Hey wait a minute… this hair isn't pink! It's pale green!

Trucy: What? But how could they have not noticed it?

Apollo: I don't know, but this is just the contradiction I was looking for!

**3) OBJECTION!**

Apollo: Excuse me for my asking this doctor, but how's your eyesight?

Elation: The only way it could be better is if I took this visor off.

Apollo: Then you must've been wearing it when discovering the hair Dr. Elation. This shade of green could hardly be counted as pink! As you can see, this is a large and undeniable contradiction!

(Insert Apollo's 'Objection!' theme.)

Elation was shocked by this, causing his mask to slip a bit and show his nose while Nastasia's glasses flew up a bit in surprise.

Nastasia: What? Let me see that! (She examines the hair, and it was true to Apollo's word.) But, this is impossible! When we recovered the hair, it was vibrantly pink! I kept this sample to myself since the investigation! This doesn't make sense!

Elation: And this won't go well at the lab either! If the hair sample there is the same, then we can't determine who it is!

The entire courtroom whipped up into a frenzy until Alias slammed down his gavel multiple times.

Alias: Order! Orrrrrrrrder! Bailiff, contact the Delta Labs, let them know of this development. Have them contact us when full and absolute examination is done. In the meantime, do you have anything to say Nastasia?

She is furiously writing down on her clipboard, trying to make sense of this new information.

Nastasia: Nothing to say your honor.

Alias: Does the defense have anything to say?

Apollo: Yes your honor. If this hair really was pink when discovered, and yet is green now, then that means that it was probably a red herring! The real culprit trying to shift blame onto the defendant!

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: We do not know that for sure! It could easily have just been some passerby before or after the incident.

**OBJECTION!**

Apollo: If that's true, then why have it be pink, only to mysteriously show its true colors? It could've only been an attempted setup!

Alias: Mr. Justice does have a point. As Apollo revealed during Dr. Elation's testimony, any well trained ninja could've done it. The only real reason you suspected Miss Haruno was because of that hair sample. Unless you have another factor to support your claim, there's nothing stopping me from declaring a verdict.

Nastasia writes a little bit more before pulling something out of her court record.

Nastasia: I do have two things your honor.

Alias: And they are…?

Nastasia: First off the lack of any signs of struggle. If the culprit really does have green hair, then it's no one that Naruto would know.

**OBJECTION!**

Apollo: But ninja are ninja Nastasia. They're meant to deceive! All it would really take is to seem like a fellow citizen to have enough element of surprise.

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: But I do have something more incriminating. (She shows the profile of a lady with long blonde hair, bright eyes, a purple diamond shape on her forehead, and seemed in her thirties.) This is the leader of the village and personal trainer of the defendant, Tsunade. She has natural strength unrivaled by many in the world, much less the village. She has been passing this down to her student. The damage that was done can be given by anyone with enough training, however only Tsunade and the defendant have that training at all in the village!

Apollo: W-… WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

(Insert Nastasia's 'Objection!' music: Count Bleck's boss music.)

The court went into another frenzy and Alias had to use the gavel again.

Alias: Order! Order! Nastasia's last objection holds. This trial continues! What is the prosecution's next move?

Nastasia: We shall now hear what little the defendant's alibi is.

Alias: Very well. May the defendant please take the witness stand?

A minute later Sakura stood, looking particularly nervous.

Nastasia: Your name and your occupation for the record please.

Sakura: Sakura Haruno. I'm a chuunin level ninja for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Nastasia: As you know, you're the prime suspect for this case. For the sake of argument, please testify about what you were doing on the night of the incident.

Witness's Testimony: Sakura's Alibi

**1)** I was finishing my shift at the hospital at 10:30 PM. **2) **On the way home I met a friend who asked if I met Naruto yet. **3)** When I asked why, she said it was because I asked around to talk to him. **4) **But according to my friend, it was during my hospital shift! **5) **I thought nothing of it and went on home. Just in time to hear some booming sound, probably from the incident. **6)** I thought that the Anbu would investigate it, so I ignored it and arrived home about 11:48 PM as usual.

Alias: Hmmm… I must admit, it doesn't seem all that convincing. Mr. Justice, your cross examination, if you please.

Apollo: Thank you your honor. _There must be something that happened that can help Sakura's case. I just have to find the right points._

Cross Examination

**2) Hold it!**

Apollo: This question is for the prosecution, if I may.

Nastasia: Yes?

Apollo: This friend that Sakura mentions, do we have her to help testify?

Nastasia: I'm afraid not. She was sent away by the village on a mission before we could request her, and she was too far away to come back in time.

Apollo: _Dang it! There goes that idea…_

**4) Hold it!**

Apollo: So you're saying that if your friend is telling the truth, then there was a second you going about?

Sakura: That's the only possible explanation…

Apollo: Nastasia, do we have proof that Sakura was at the hospital as she said?

Nastasia: (Scribbling furiously in her clipboard again.) Yes, yes we do. We have a workers record that does attest to her statement.

Alias: Then have it added to the evidence.

**Hospital worker records added to the court record.**

**5) Hold it!**

Apollo: So you're saying that after you left your friend, it was 10:45 and the incident occurred, correct?

Sakura: Yes, that's what I'm saying.

Nastasia: If I may ask a question of my own…

Alias: Permission granted.

Nastasia: How can you think nothing of an imposter that was going around? Aren't you ninjas supposed to 'look underneath the underneath?'

**OBJECTION!**

Apollo: My apologies to the prosecution and your honor, but this is my cross examination.

Alias: Objection overruled. However Nastasia's question shan't be answered. Continue.

**6)** **Hold it!**

Apollo: If I may, how far would you say your home is from the scene of the crime?

Sakura: It's actually on the other side of town.

Apollo: Can we have a visual aid for the evidence?

Nastasia: Very well… I have here a map with the locations of the scene of the crime and the defendant's home marked down.

Nastasia's glasses seem shinier than usual and small bits of sweat add to her nervousness.

Alias: The court accepts this into evidence.

**Konoha Map added to the court record.**

Apollo: If you don't mind me asking, do we have any evidence of the defendant returning home?

Nastasia: (Still very nervous.) Yes. I have with me the written testimony of the defendant's parents with me.

Alias: Then the court accepts this into evidence as well.

**Parent's Testimony added to the court record.**

Alias then bangs his gavel, bringing the court to attention.

Alias: Mr. Justice, I am not seeing much progress with your examination so far. Have you come to a conclusion?

Apollo: _I need something that can help prove Sakura's innocence. But do I have it? … You know what, I think I do! _

Alias: Well, Mr. Justice?

Apollo: I do your honor.

Alias: If you say so. This is pretty much the only thing preventing me from turning to the jury. As such, a penalty is prepared for possible bluffs.

Apollo: (Looks at the 1/8 penalty.) Understood your honor.

Alias: Very well then. What is the evidence that you'll base your conclusion on?

**Take that!**

Alias: The map?

Apollo: Nastasia, you've seemed to know more about ninjas then I do. How long would it take to get from the crime scene to the defendant's home?

Nastasia: …………… Too long.

Alias: What?

Nastasia: While ninjas can make use of their energy in a similar manner to increase their speed, Sakura's physical abilities couldn't accomplish the distance in just three minutes.

The court erupted again, forcing Alias to slam his gavel.

Alias: Order, ordeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Mr. Justice!

Apollo: Yes your honor?

Alias: It appears you have a strong case building up. I can honestly pass judgment now. Would you like to continue to capture the culprit as well?

Apollo: I will your honor. If there's anything else to the story, then it must be investigated.

Alias: Very well then. Miss Nastasia, do you have absolutely anything else for your case?

Nastasia: (Sweating even more, the clipboard trembling in her hands before she slammed it down on the desk in defeat.) No, your honor…

Alias: (Surprised.) Oh! Well… I guess that settles it then. Sorry Apollo, it looks like you have nothing left to work with.

Apollo: Really? _If that's true, then this is the easiest case I ever had!_

Alias: Well then, if there's nothing else, then the jury may be dismissed to decide their ver-

A cell phone tone goes off to the tune of the first stage of Super Mario Bros. Nastasia brings out her blue cell phone.

Nastasia: My apologies. It's the hospital. Hello? ……… Really now? Good then. ……… Yes? ……… Really? … Then have him escorted right away. (She hangs up with a smile.) Your honor!

Alias: Yes Nastasia, Naruto's results?

Nastasia: I'm happy to announce that he's in stable condition and he'll come out alright.

Alias: Good to hear. But you mentioned him being escorted. For what reason?

Nastasia: He remembers his attacker. And he wants to testify.

The crowd went into another uproar, only this time it's controlled.

Trucy: Can you believe it Apollo? He's alive! This is good news!

Apollo: Maybe for now, but Nastasia just said that he'll testify. If my luck holds here like at home, he'll probably make things worse for us.

Trucy: He couldn't! Could he? After all, you did point out that Sakura couldn't get home in time, not to mention the hair…

Apollo: Then I guess we'll just have cross our fingers.

Alias: Attention everyone! Since it will take a while for the victim to get here, this court is dismissed for a twenty minute recess. By that time the victim must be ready to give testimony. Court adjourned!

**SLAM!**

To be continued…

* * *

The Unknown Alias's status: signed out.

Date of Update: 8/18/2008


	3. Turnabout no Jutsu part 2

Apollo Justice: Crossover Attorney  
Case 1: Turnabout no Jutsu  
Part 2

* * *

**September 17, 9:21 a.m.  
Nexus Interdimensional Courthouse  
Defense lobby No. 8**

"We're in the clear!" Sakura shouted happily. "Naruto's okay, my innocence is proven, and we'll catch the person who really did it! Is this just regular for you Mr. Justice?"

"It sure is!" Trucy answered happily. "But Polly's cases usually go longer than this! Lucky break, huh?" She then noticed the lawyer in question who was poking his forehead as he always did when in thought. "What's the matter Polly?"

"Doesn't this strike odd to anyone?" Apollo spoke. Flashbacks of the testimonies play as he spoke. "From what they look like, though a little weird, they seem like very experienced professionals in their field. So that must mean that the hair really was pink when they found it. But then, what made it pink in the first place, and what made it change to green later on? Was it tampered with, or was it just disguised from the beginning?"

The flashbacks end as Sakura looks thoughtful. "Well Apollo, I don't know if this could really happen so long, but there is a possible explanation."

"What is it?" Apollo asked hurriedly.

"Remember that 'Book of Ninjas' thing that you were going over before the trial?" she asked back. "It says in there of another basic skill ninjas use. The 'Henge Jutsu'. We use it to hide ourselves as something else. Now, I don't know how anyone can hide hair color for so long unless they were nearby, but it is possible. The only problem is that it's easy to dispel and easier to sense. Maybe you can figure it out, but that's the best I got."

"Hmmm… I must admit, I forgot about the ninja techniques," a new voice spoke. Everyone turned in surprise to see Nastasia standing behind them. "If that's the case, I can send an A.S.A.P. memo to the labs to check for that in their tests."

"What are you doing here?" Apollo gasped.

"I just came to collaborate with you about the case thus far Mr. Justice," she answered with a push of her glasses. "However, such a large oversight must not be left unchecked. Since I'm leaving I'll let you know right now that Mr. Uzamaki has arrived and his testimony is already set for trial."

"Uh… thanks, I guess…" Apollo muttered as the prosecutor left.

"Should we go see him?" Trucy asked.

"No, it's against the rules of court" Apollo answered. "We'll have to wait until after this next session." It was at that point he noticed that Sakura was staring at him again. "Yes, I know my forehead's big…"

"Well, it's not that this time…" she spoke. "I'm actually more curious about that bracelet you have. You just don't seem like the type to wear jewelry; wooden or otherwise."

"What, this thing?" he said, raising his wrist. "This actually let's me tell when people are lying."

"……… I'll admit that we have some weird stuff at home, but I've never heard of anything like that!" Sakura said.

"It's actually simple!" Trucy began happily. "You see, sometimes when people lie, they have a nervous habit act up. When it becomes noticeable, the bracelet sends some weird vibes through Polly. Then he can focus on the person when they said something and see what that habit is! It really comes in handy in the courtroom."

"…Gee, why don't you tell her my shoe size while you're at it…" Apollo muttered.

"Okay! It's size 12!"

"Excuse me, but it's time to go back into court!" the bailiff announced.

* * *

**September 17, 9:30 AM  
Courtroom No. 8**

**SLAM**

Alias: This court shall reconvene for the trial of Sakura Haruno. Miss Nastasia, is the victim ready to testify?

Nastasia: Yes, he is your honor. But before we begin, I have a notice for everyone. Thanks to a suggestion made by the defense, I am also having the labs test for traces of specific energies. They'll give the results along with the DNA, which should arrive shortly.

Alias: (Nods.) I see. In that case, even after the testimony is given, we shall not give a verdict until we receive these results.

Apollo: _Yes, but is that good or bad with us?  
_  
Alias: If nobody has anything else to say, then escort the victim to the witness stand please.

(Shortly afterward, Naruto Uzamaki arrives at the stand. He is wearing a hospital robe, has a couple of compressors on his head, and his right arm is in a sling. His eyes seem cold, trying to keep a neutral expression.)

Nastasia: If you please, your name and occupation for the record.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I'm a ninja for the Konoha Leaf Village.

Alias: Mr. Uzamaki, it has come to our attention that you claim to remember your assailant. Please testify about the event to us.

Naruto: Yes your honor. And I'm sorry Sakura.

Apollo: _I knew it!_

Witness Testimony: The Culprit

**1) **I was walking through the village when Sakura came up to me at 10:40 P.M. **2)** She said she had something important to talk to me in private. **3)** She led me to the alley of the crime and suddenly struck out at me. **4)** We had a large fight before she knocked me out against the wall. **5)** It was too dramatic for me to forget. She did attack me.

Alias: (Shakes his head.) Shame. This is rather incriminating. Mr. Justice, for Haruno's sake, your cross examination.

Cross Examination

**4) OBJECTION!  
**Apollo: I'm sorry Naruto, but what you just said doesn't fit with our examination.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Apollo: There was a detail that came up of the crime scene, as shown in the picture. Nastasia, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.

Nastasia: Indeed Mr. Justice. Mr. Uzamaki, the crime scene held no evidence of a struggle, unlike what you are saying. Apparently somebody shuffled too many papers.

(Insert Apollo's Objection theme.)

Naruto: (Looks shocked for a minute before glaring.) Now hang on! Anybody can clean their tracks, especially ninjas!  
**  
OBJECTION!  
**  
Apollo: (Presenting the Parent's Testimony and Village Map.) It was already proven that she couldn't have gotten home in the three minutes' time, much less cover evidence!

(The crowd erupted again in an uproar until Alias quelled it again with his gavel.)

Alias: ORDER! ORDDDDDDDDDDDDDER! Mr. Uzamaki! Your credibility has taken a severe depression.

Naruto: **HOLD IT! **That doesn't change what I saw! I was attacked by her! I know this for a fact!

(A sudden pulsing occurred to Apollo, his eyes now narrowed.)

Apollo: _… He's lying? Something is not right... _Excuse me your honor!

Alias: Yes Apollo?

Apollo: The defense would like to request another testimony from the witness about the attack in particular.

Alias: Does the prosecution have any objections?

Nastasia: None your honor.

Alias: Very well. Witness, please testify to the details of the attack.

Naruto: …

Witness Testimony: The Attack

**1) **The attack wasn't too different from what I've already said. **2)** We still had our big fight, whether it showed or not. **3)** A couple of minutes into the fight, she landed her fist on me, knocking me against the wall and knocking me out. **4)** The bottom line is that she attacked me. That's all.

(When Naruto finished, Apollo felt the pulsing again coming from his bracelet.)

Apollo: _So he is lying. Now I just have to find where and how he's showing it. This is always the hard part..._

Cross Examination

(Apollo activated the Percieve system, the world around him and Naruto fading into a swirl of purple and red. He went through each statement of the testimony, carefully watching for anything out of pattern. Then, he noticed something in the last statement that was showing more than just one lie.)  
**  
4)** **GOTCHA!  
**  
Apollo: Naruto, are you really telling the truth?

Naruto: What do you mean? Of course I am!

Apollo: Are you sure? I can't help but doubt you, and it's not just because ninjas were trained to deceive. You're lying about at least one thing.

Naruto: What makes you think that?

Apollo: Naruto, how's your right arm?

Naruto: Broken. But how does that make me a liar?

Apollo: How about the fact that it was raised quite a bit in tension when you said that "She attacked me"?

Naruto: So? Anyone with a broken bone would want to move it.

Apollo: True, but you moved it too much for it to be broken, and you didn't even flinch! You were worried when you mentioned Sakura attacking you, and it showed through your perfectly healthy arm! Not only are you hiding something about the attack, you're faking your injuries!

(Naruto tenses until he snaps and his right arm swings down onto the stand, indeed proving Apollo's words.)

Naruto: Why you little...!

(The world fades back into view and the entire court is in shock. Insert the 1st Ace Attorney 'Cornered' theme.)

Nastasia: Who are you?

Naruto: I already told you: I'm Naruto!  
**  
OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: When I got the call, Naruto's arm was still broken! Even with his special healing ability and treatment, he couldn't have perfectly healed by now! You are not Naruto! You are an impostor!

Naruto: Oh yeah? What do you know of my 'ability'? Where's your proof that I'm not me? (Nastasia is trembling and sweating again while Naruto smirks.) Looks like you have none.

Alias: True, but we have just as much a viable opening to doubt you. Mr. Uzamaki, please testify as to your identity.

Naruto: Very well-

(Nastasia's phone goes off again.)

Nastasia: Excuse me, I have to take this call, 'k? Hello? … WHAT?!?!? How is he? …... Okay. And don't worry about who you sent. He's still here. (She closes her phone with a smile.)

Alias: Good news I assume?

Nastasia: Indeed. Naruto was found in the hospital, knocked out in a closet. He's still fine, and now we know we have a performer on the stand. Now, I'll ask again, who are you?

Naruto: And I'll say again, I AM NARUTO! Who's to say that one at the hospital isn't a fake? And again, what makes you an expert on my 'special talent'? Can you honestly sense any chakra for a disguise while you're at it?

Apollo: Anyone can hide their looks with good make-up.

Naruto: Really? Then go ahead! Wash my face, check my hair for dye, you'll find that it's all natural.

Nastasia: Yes, but there is one test that no one can disguise for: DNA testing.

Naruto: What?

Apollo: I'm sure the hospital has a few blood samples to compare. We can even test this second Naruto if you want.

Naruto: (He looks particularly upset, his right arm trembling again.) I demand to testify to my identity.

Alias: The court sees no problem with this request. Are there any objections?

Nastasia: Just one your honor.

Alias: Yes miss Nastasia?

Nastasia: The prosecution demands that we continue with the DNA testing of our witness. No matter what the witness might say, his blood cannot lie.

Alias: Very well. The court approves of this testing. After a blood sample is acquired, the witness shall testify to their identity.

Witness Testimony: I Am Naruto

**1)**My previous testimonies still stand. **2)** I was attacked by Sakura Haruno in that alley. **3) ** As for why my arm has healed, I have a special ability which heals me at an unnatural rate. **4)** If I am not the victim, what else could I be?

Alias: Mr. Justice, your cross examination if you please.

Apollo: _This is it! I've got him on the edge! It won't be long now! He is a fake, and if his words won't prove it, the tests will._

Cross Examination

**3) HOLD IT!**

Apollo: Just what is this 'special ability'?

Naruto: …......Considering that Sakura already knows, I suppose I can tell you. Years ago, on the day I was born, a demon had attacked the village.

Apollo:_ A... a... A DEMON?!?!?!  
_  
Naruto: The nine tailed fox spirit, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Since the leader of our village at the time had no other choice, he had to take a baby born that day and seal the demon within him. Me. That night, a human became a fox. Fast healing has always been second nature to me.

Apollo:_ Wait, so the victim... was a demon? _(Suddenly he was hit in the head by a wad of paper.) _Huh? A note from Sakura? "That's not true! Naruto isn't a demon, he just holds a demon! He knows this. He wouldn't ever say that he was a demon. This impostor is lying!" Whew! Well, that's a relief.  
_  
Alias: Mr. Justice, is that something you'd like to share with the rest of us?

Apollo: No your honor.

Trucy: I'm still shocked Polly! I mean, Naruto, a demon? (Apollo slides Sakura's note to her with a sigh.) Oooooooooooohh! Now that makes sense.

**4) HOLD IT!  
**  
Apollo: Isn't it obvious? Your story's hanging by a thread, it's becoming more and more clear that you're an impostor, and you're seem intent on blaming Sakura. Why would you go to such great lengths unless you have something to hide? The only one who would have something to hide would be the actual murderer!

Naruto: Maybe, but can you prove that I'm the murderer, or even that I'm lying?

Apollo: _… He's right. For now.  
_**  
SLAM!  
**  
Alias: Mr. Justice, would it be safe to say that we got all the information we need?

Apollo: For now your honor.

Alias: All right, now let's go over what we know. Right now we have two Naruto's on our hand. One is still injured and at the hospital, the second is fully healed and at our witness stand testifying that the defendant attacked him. We have reason to believe and doubt this witness, so the only thing we have left is the DNA testing. Since we've arrived at an impact, I propose a recess until we receive the results. Any objections?

Apollo: None your honor.

Nastasia: Nor do I.

Alias: Very well. Court is in recess!  
**  
SLAM!  
**

???: And now court is back in session!

(Elation bursts into the room, folder in hand.)

Alias: Well, speak of the devil! You're here with the results I assume?

Elation: Indeed I am Alias, both good and bad.

Nastasia: But why didn't you just call me?

Elation: The news is so big, we wanted it to be here in person.

Alias: Well then, list them off!

Elation: Yes Alias. First off is the hair sample. Like we feared, the sample at the lab also changed into green. And it has been determined not to be the victim's or the suspect's.

Apollo: _Yes! Sakura is innocent!  
_  
Trucy: And with that, we've won Polly!

Apollo: Not just yet, we need to find out who this impostor is and prove that he's the culprit.

Alias: This was the good news I assume?

Elation: Unfortunately, yes. We found something that turns this entire case on its ear.

Alias: And that is...?

Elation: ….................. We tested the remains of the energy that masked the sample. It's foreign.

Alias:......... **WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
**  
(The court immediately erupts violently into a fierce frenzy. Everyone except Apollo, Trucy, Sakura, and 'Naruto' is yelling out.)  
**  
SLAM SLAM SLAM!**

Alias: Enough! Order! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRDER!

Apolo: I don't get it. What's the frenzy for?

Alias: I'll explain later. Elation! Is what you just said the truth?

Elation: Unfortunately, yes. The energy that was used to mask the hair, and most likely the rest of the person, was not chakra nor any other energy native to their world.

Alias: Oh great. This is just 'eakin perfect!

Apollo: I may not know why, but I do know a way we can investigate.

Alias: What do you mean?

Apollo: Think about it! We have a Naruto here, probably fake, and he's confident that we won't find a disguise.

Naruto: Wait... where are you going with this?

Apollo: Why else would you be so confident? It must be that you're using some way to disguise that people wouldn't think of!

Naruto: Now hold on a minute!

Apollo: Right now we have a DNA test of you running to compare with the sample. If it matches, it proves that you were there and that you were using an other-worldly way to disguise yourself.

Naruto: But...! B-b-b-but... can you prove I was the attacker? If you don't have that, then the tests are pointless!

???: (Unheard by anyone...) _Hmm hmm hmm... sorry partner, but you're in too deep now. The deal's off. And so, like the ending of __Monty Python's Holy Grail__... the show comes to a sudden end.  
_  
Naruto: See? You have nothing! I don't have... to... URK!

Apollo: What the...

(Naruto goes into convulsions until bright beams of light erupt, soon blinding all in the room. The light dies down to see a very decrepit man with green hair, tan skin that was so tight that you could see the form of his bones. He grips the stand, trying to stay up.)

Sakura: Wait... is that... Mizuki?

Apollo: Who?

Sakura: He's a traitor to the village, tried to kill Naruto a couple of times before. But I thought he was too weak to do much of anything!

Nastasia: Apparently the energy he used for a cover did more than just disguise him.

Apollo: And would you look at that, green hair as well.

Alias: Something tells me we've reached the end of this trial.

Mizuki: …...... Go ahead.

Apollo: Huh?

Mizuki: Arrest me. It won't make much difference. He'll break me out soon enough.

Apollo: What do you mean?

Mizuki: It's part of our deal. He gives me the energy I needed to kill that demon brat, I help him later on. He'll hold me to it, he won't let jail stop our agreement.

Nastasia: I'll take that as a confession.

Alias: Well then, is it safe to say that we can end this trial?

Nastasia: Yes.

Apollo: Definitely.

Alias: Very well. Place this man in custody. With the confession, we will no longer need the jury's verdict. Nastasia, I expect an interrogation as to Mizuki's partner.

Nastasia: Very well.

Alias: There's only one question that I have. Elation, the energy you found was foreign, but what general energy is it really?

Elation: Without a world of origin, we can't make a quick determination. Generally, we've narrowed it down to some form of magic.

Trucy: Wait... "Magic"? He did just say "Magic", right?

Apollo: That's what he said Trucy.

Trucy: I can't believe it... Magic is real...

Alias: Well then, with everything that his occurred... Upon the charges of lethal assault on Naruto Uzamaki, this court hereby finds the defendant, Sakura Haruno...

**NOT GUILTY**

(Standard cheers as confetti rains down in the room.)  
**  
SLAM  
**  
Alias: Court is dismissed!

* * *

**September 17, 10:02 p.m.  
Nexus Interdimensional Courthouse  
Defense Lobby No. 8**

"Ooooh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed, swinging Apollo around in a hug.

"Mrpihz no hrohlum..." Apollo tried to speak. _'Can't breathe... vision fading...'_

"Ah, Sakura?" Trucy spoke with a smirk. "You may want to let him go."

"Oh! Sorry!" the ninja apologized as she let him go. "Well , I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly, but I'd best get home to the hospital. Naruto would try to leave that place even if he was on a wheelchair. Thank you again Mr. Justice!" and so with a smile and a wave, she left the room.

"Well, another happy ending!" Trucy spoke cheerfully.

"Though there are some frayed ends..." another voice spoke. The two turned to see Nastasia.

"Miss Nastasia! Sorry that you lost..." Apollo began.

"You shouldn't be," Nastasia said curtly. "Court is not a game Mr. Justice. Neither of us win or lose. It's our duty to see the truth to light, and you just found it from our errors. For that, I'm here to congratulate you. You've done a good job. I hope to see you again in court Mr. Justice." and just as she came, she left.

"Everybody's just coming and going, aren't they Polly?" Phoenix asked as he came in, passing Nastasia.

"So? What did you think Daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Honestly, I think we're lucky that you caught Alias's eye Apollo. It seems like we can do a lot here..."

"Indeed," Alias confirmed as he came in with his usual outfit. "In fact, it looks like we're going to need you more than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

Alias was silent for a minute before he turned to Phoenix and Trucy. "Excuse me, but can the two of you wait for us at the Gummi Ship? I want to talk to Apollo alone with this."

The two looked in confusion until Phoenix nodded and ushered his daughter with him out the door. Alias then turned back to Apollo, looking grim. "What seems to be the problem?" the lawyer asked again.

"Apollo, haven't you noticed?" the boy answered, pointing at Apollo's court record. "The problem was raised with a certain piece of evidence. Something that causes a panic not just with this case. Surely you remember..."

_'He's right. There was something that riled everyone. It was this!'_

**TAKE THAT!**

"This is what you were talking about, wasn't it?" Apollo stated as held up the hair sample. "Once Elation announced that fact about the energy disguising it everyone panicked."

"Indeed..." Alias replied solemn. "Apollo, why do did you not know of the other worlds before?"

"I'm guessing it's because people would take bad advantage of the things from other worlds..." he of a large and shiny forehead guessed.

"Exactly!" he who was an author/judge declared. "Apollo, the worlds aren't meant to crossover like this. But here we have some fool who went and assisted a crime by using their magic. Apollo, if there's one thing I know about maniacs like these, they always strike more than once. This court will probably see encore performances. …...... But I'm getting off track. Apollo, I must say, you've done well here in the courtroom. Granted, the culprit made multiple mediocre mistakes, but to execute so flawlessly is what we need in this system."

"So, you're saying that you want me to do cases like these more often?" Apollo clarified.

"Exactly," Alias spoke. "You see, when defendants cannot obtain an attorney, we assign one to them two days before the trial so as to let them make their investigation. As such, we also pay them for their services. As this check will show."

Apollo's eyes widened as the child handed a single check. _'That's......... quite a bit...'_

"So Apollo?" Alias asked with a smirk. "Care to help the helpless of other worlds?..."

* * *

_'And that ends my first case with the other worlds. I accepted, and it became official. Mr. Wright seemed a little concerned, though it really only showed when he saw my pay. I think I opened up some memories he'd rather forget._

_'In the end, we never found out about Mizuki's partner. In fact, he was attacked the next day by said partner! He was killed, and no one got any closer to finding who the partner was. All that we knew was that this person used the same magic, if the scorch marks in Mizuki's cell were any indication._

_'So now, I'm sitting here, waiting for Alias to call with another case. The only other thing worth noting was that Trucy was extremely happy for a while after...'_

"I still can't believe it, can you Polly? Magic is real! It's really real!"

Turnabout no Jutsu  
THE END

* * *

The Unknown Alias's status:  
Signed Out.

Date of update:  
2/20/2009


	4. Love Turnabout part 1

Apollo Justice: Crossover Attorney

Case 2: Love Turnabout

Part 1

* * *

Someone walks up stairs, slowly and tiredly. At the top of the stairs, is a large, oriental building of Japanese style. Unbeknownst to the person, someone else waits at the top of the stairs, just behind the entrance to the building. The second person is gripping something, and is trembling.

_This is it! No more! For too long I've stood by and let this happen. But no more…_

The person arrives at the top of the stairs and the second prepares to lunge.

_You will pay for how you are!_

The second person lunges and the scene ends. Multiple flashes play, showing that the item is swung again and again. The item connects every time with a 'CONK!' until finally the attacker stops.

_Oh no… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?_

Blood drips down from the victim's head and onto the grass below. Just beyond the dripping of the blood was a woman with light brown hair that grew to the middle of her back. She was in casual clothes and her face is stained with tears pouring from her eyes.

'_Kietaro… No…'_

* * *

**October 4****th****, 3:36 p.m.  
Wright Anything Agency**

Alias tapped his foot impatiently while Apollo sat at the couch, going over some files.

"She can't really take this long just to get home…" the former muttered.

"Just hold on Mr. Alias. She'll be here soon."

"I just got off the phone with the Wonder Bar," Phoenix called out from the other side of the room. "Trucy's clear for the investigation."

"What investigation?" Trucy asked, suddenly beside Alias.

His heart lurched as he backed off a bit, the surprise evident on his face. "How'd you get here? … And for that matter, why didn't you use a smokescreen effect?"

"Well, secondly, it was funnier to see your face like that. As for how, a magician never reveals her secrets!" she joked with a tip of her hat. She giggled in response to his glare. "So, what investigation are you guys talking about?"

"Another case Mr. Alias has prepared for us," Apollo answered, laying a few pictures out on the table. The first picture was of the woman in our intro and the second was a rather average looking man with large glasses, black hair, Japanese ethnicity, and a kind aura. "Naru Urashima is accused of attacking her husband, Keitaro Urashima. Kind of like last month with Sakura's case."

"We've been waiting for you to come home so you two can begin investigating. And now that you're here, I'll go to the Gummi Ship and warm it up. When you two are finished with any preparations, we'll take off." With that, Alias left the office.

"Alright, everything's already taken care of Daddy?"

Phoenix hummed the affirmative. "Your show's canceled and rescheduled for next week."

"Alright! Are you ready Polly?"

Apollo nodded as he gathered the information into the Court Record. "Alias says he'll bring us back at 6 o'clock. We better hurry."

* * *

**3:41 p.m.  
'The Star' Gummi Ship**

The inside of the ship was both luxurious and high-tech. Trucy gazed out the window at the dimensional cosmos, just as fascinated as the first time. Apollo tried not to look out and instigate his vertigo. Alias was calmly at the gunner seat, shooting any and all asteroids floating by out of boredom.

"So, Mr. Alias…" Apollo spoke, itching to break the silence.

"Please Apollo," Alias interrupted while backing out of the gunner seat. "No need for such formalities outside of the courthouse. Just Alias will do."

"Very well then. Alias, if you don't mind me asking, how did you catch wind of this crime? I mean, other worlds seem kind of out of one's jurisdiction."

"For most general crimes, yes. However, many places and governments, including the village that Sakura was from and the local government of your next case, have a form of an allegiance with my world. As such, should I see the situation fit, my world's forces may lead the investigation."

"And how exactly do you see a situation to be fit?"

Alias's face became solemn. "For this case, the victim and his friends are friends of mine. Knowing that one of them supposedly snapped and attacked Keitaro, I can't passively sit and watch it play out as is. I had to play a hand."

"And just how do you know them?"

Alias remained silent as a familiar pulse shot through Apollo. His vision sharpened to see Alias fondle his right hand, rubbing it, as if expecting his fingers to slide through his flesh.

"Apollo, with all due respect, I actually rather not talk of the matter. Just know that at first, I wasn't on good terms with many of them."

Apollo decided to let it go just as a repeating beep sounded over the intercom system.

"We've arrived," Alias announced. "Talk to Mrs. Urashima as long as you wish and come back when you're ready to go to the crime scene."

Apollo only nodded while Trucy chirped in an 'Okay!' on their way out the door.

* * *

**3:46 p.m.  
Alpha Prison Detention Branch  
Visitor's Room**

Apollo and Trucy sat down at the chairs as the woman from our intro was seated at the other side. The woman still had streaks from her tears on her face and couldn't seem to look them in the eye.

"So," she finally, albeit quietly muttered, "you're the lawyer Alias stuck me with…"

"Yes. I am Apollo Justice and this is my assistant, Trucy Wright."

"Hiya!" the magician greeted. "And you must be Naru Urashima."

Naru's eyes threw on a glare to the floor. "Don't call me that."

"Huh?" Trucy asked.

"Urashima. Don't call me that."

"But, isn't that your name?" the youth wondered.

"Yeah… but I don't deserve it."

Apollo raised an eyebrow at this. "What makes you think that? It's not like you killed him, right?"

"Yeah, but I might as well have," Naru seethed, a couple of more tears already trickling down her cheeks.

An awkward silence settled in before Apollo decided to progress. "Well then, why don't you tell us about you and the victim-… uh, I mean husband!"

Naru wiped her eyes. "Keitaro is a good man. Not a single bad bone in his body. Though plenty of perverted ones if you ask me. He's the manager at the all girl's dorm we live in, the Hinata Sou."

'_A male in charge of an all girl's dormitory? Why does that sound a little suspicious?' _Apollo couldn't help but think.

"I know what you're thinking," Naru continued. "A guy in charge of an all-girl's dorm? Actually, it's only because it was passed down to him by his grandmother, our previous landlord. We always called her Granny Hina. At first, he didn't fit well. We caught him doing so many perverted things to us. I'm surprised we never kicked him out."

Her look then hardened again. "Of course, looking back on it all, I can't deny that they were all accidents. Yet we still blew him into Earth's lower atmosphere every day."

Apollo's face twitched a little bit while Trucy just took it all in with curiosity. "But the two of you ended up married anyways, right? So he must've charmed you a little bit."

Naru clenched her fists around herself. "Sure. All it took was about six years or so with many times of almost breaking up. But yeah, that little pervert wormed his into my heart."

Apollo poked his forehead in confusion. "Sounds like the relationship was shaky."

"Well, kinda…" Naru admitted. "He still would have his little accidents and we still would knock him a couple of miles from the house. But he still would always come back with an apology…"

Here, Naru's look hardened again and she drew her knees onto her seat, burying her face in them. "Even though we were the ones to apologize…"

Apollo flinched at the sight and decided to move to a different subject. "So, just what exactly happened to him?"

"Well," Naru sniffed, "we had a regular morning and at around eleven, he left the dorm to walk for a bit. We waited for him till about one when we decided to go look for him since he didn't usually take this long to come back. We search for an hour or so… and then I left early. I came home at around 2:30 and used the hot springs till the others came home at three. Soon it was seven; dinner was finished and he still hadn't come back. I went outside to clear my head of worry, when I found him." Naru released more tears as she recalled the memory. "He was strung up in a tree, a short way off of the stairs. He was bleeding so much… I thought that I-"

She stopped suddenly, perking Apollo's interest. Naru continued before he could think too much about it. "I called everyone to the scene and called the police. Alias came instead and his people carted him away to a hospital. After that, we heard that apparently someone attacked him! It was around midnight when they arrested me, saying that I was the one who did it…"

The three were silent until Apollo decided to ask a question that was nagging at him in his mind. "Do you know how Alias caught wind of it?"

Naru nodded. "Su, one of the other girls at the dorm, apparently called him just before I called the police, so he was ready to convince the police to let him work."

Apollo took all of this in, already making leads and ideas. "One last question. It doesn't really apply to the case but,"

"Then why ask?" Naru spat with a critical glare. "Just go. I have nothing left to say."

Apollo released his breath from shock as she left the room, escorted by what looked to be a robot. Trucy tapped her chin in thought. "Hey, Polly, what were you going to ask her?"

"I was going to ask how they knew Alias since he didn't seem willing to tell. But for now, I guess we'll just have to ask the other inmates when we get there. Let's get going."

* * *

**3:58 p.m.  
Hinata Sou  
Entrance Steps**

"Here we are," Alias announced as the three exited onto the world. "The inn is just up these steps. My forces are still doing last investigations at the crime scene, so just follow them and you'll find the tree."

Trucy gazed around in wonder of the Japanese setting. Apollo, however, was grimacing at the height of the stairway leading up to the inn. "Couldn't you've dropped us off a little closer?"

The child shrugged. "Eh, I don't control where the save points are. Now, the tenants are being held up there for the sake of questioning, so be careful."

"Careful? Careful of what?" the lawyer asked.

"Oh, mechanical behemoths, a seasoned warrior capable of decapitating anyone at fifty yards, you know, the usual stuff of anime and manga!" Alias answered with a far too cheerful look.

Apollo was gaping when suddenly something slammed into his head.

"YEOWCH!"  
"MYUUUU!"

As he rose, rubbing the new bump on his head, his vision cleared to see a turtle doing a similar thing. The turtle was yellow with flippers and a green shell. And it was floating. About six feet off of the ground. Naturally, he was shocked.

"What on-"

"There you are!" a new, female voice shouted. The turtle looked behind it and 'screamed' before flying off to the inn. The girl arrived of dark skin, blonde hair, mischievous eyes, and hunter attire. "Get back here! I know you know something and I'm gonna find out what dammit!"

"SU!" Alias spat. "What did I tell you about your language?"

"Translate it into English or Japanese before speaking, I know" she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"No, the other thing," he sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you mean no cuss words…" she trailed off as she seemed to finally register who she was talking to. "…Captain!" she greeted with a salute. "It's been too long!"

"Excuse me, but who's this?" Apollo finally just had to ask.

"Who, me? Well, I'm Kaolla Su! Princess of the Kingdom of Molmol! But just who are you?"

"He's Apollo Justice and she's Trucy Wright," Alias introduced. "They're Naru's defense in court."

"Oh? Then you can help me!" Su perked up, getting too close into Apollo's face. "Ya saw that flying turtle just now?"

"Kind of hard not to notice a flying turtle…" Trucy answered.

"Well that's Tama-chan, the flying hot springs turtle of the Hinata Sou! I don't know how, but I just know that she saw something with Keitaro's attack, and I'm gonna find out what!"

"…WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?" Apollo shouted. "That turtle could be a witness?"

"Meh," Alias added with a shrug. "Tama-chan is smarter than most turtles. It wouldn't surprise me."

Apollo gave a deadpan stare. "And what if it actually is summoned as a witness? How am I supposed to cross examine a turtle?"

"That'd be kinda funny actually!" Trucy giggled.

"Wouldn't be too hard. Phoenix had to do the same with a regular parrot…" Alias retorted.

Apollo blinked. He didn't recall any of Mr. Wright's trials involving a parrot on the stand…

"Say, Captain?" Su spoke. "After this all blows over and Kei-kun is healed, can we go on another adventure? Or does Ema still have the Black Tama-MMMRRRPPhhhhh?"

Needless to say, Apollo was concerned not only with that slip of the tongue but also with how tightly Alias was clamping the girl's mouth shut. The author looked to the defense team with a nervous smile and a sweatdrop.

"Listen, while me and Su catch up on old times, why don't you two start your investigation? Later!"

The two only watched as he dragged Su away whispering to her about getting a banana split at a parlor.

"Well, at least we already have a lead!" Trucy chirped.

"…Well, let's take a look at the crime scene first…"

* * *

**4:08 p.m.  
Hinata Sou  
Crime Scene**

The scene was a short ways off of the stairway, but you wouldn't have noticed it at first glance. Other than a small field of mud surrounding it, it seemed just a simple, blooming cherry blossom tree. At a distance, one could barely notice the dummy that was oddly placed amongst the limbs.

"Wow!" Trucy gasped. "What a beautiful tree!"

"So this is where Keitaro was attacked?" Apollo wondered, already scanning the scene.

"Not likely…" a new voice spoke.

The two were surprised by the newcomer and looked to see him, only to be all the more surprised. The voice was a little wispy, but masculine and deep. The figure was like nothing ever seen. The figure bore tattered, burlap pants with ropes at the ankles and waist. The shirt was grey and tattered with more ropes at the wrists. The sleeves were extended on the outside down to his knees. His head was covered in a black executioner's mask. All of the clothes were old and worn out with some holes. But the most unusual aspect was what filled the clothes. Neither hands nor feet stuck out of the sleeves. Instead, there was thick, blue smoke endlessly flowing out from inside. Some smoke had condensed, giving a vague image of hands and feet. The same smoke filtered out through the holes in the clothes and eyeholes in the mask.

"So then, you're the Apollo Justice that the Commander has been talking about lately I assume…"

"Uh, yes…" he answered with a twinge of fear. "And… uh, just who… or actually what are you?"

"I am Allos Armada Product no. 22: Death" Death introduced with a bow. "As for what I am, just a little bit short of a human soul."

"So, you're like a ghost?" Trucy asked, more with amazement than fright.

"I believe the term 'spirit' would be more accurate, but yes, I suppose…"

"……… Cool!"

Sensing no ill intent from the… spirit, Apollo composed himself. "And just what are you doing here?"

"I am serving as the head detective in this case."

Apollo mentally winced. _'Well, that was a spectacular way to get friendly with someone who can boot you away from where you need to be…'_

"Oh, great! Then you'll let us investigate for the trial tomorrow?" Trucy asked.

Apollo panicked, knowing the normal answer back home would be no, but…

"Yes, of course. You just have to remain under my supervision and anything new you find must be registered to me as well." Apollo's confused face belied his surprise. Death saw this and chuckled. "The Commander believes it never hurts to have another perspective look over the scene. One never knows if they come across something that's missed."

A moment silence later Apollo just shrugged and went under the familiar yellow tape line. He kept a safe distance from the mud surrounding the tree, its glistening quality confirming that it was still wet and susceptible to being altered. He looked up to see the dummy placed in the tree. "Is that how the victim was discovered?"

"Yes, it was," Death answered, pulling a file out of his Organizer. "Keitaro Urashima was discovered brutally beaten. It was confirmed that he was bludgeoned repeatedly with a blunt object around 2:15 p.m. local time. It has caused severe internal bleeding, concussion, a fractured skull, and even splitting of the skin."

"Oh man…" Trucy gasped. "How did he even survive?"

"That's one of the first things you'll learn of Keitaro: he has an unusual healing ability. Things that would kill any normal person would just leave him bleeding and flying through the sky from the force, which would heal only moments later" Death spoke in an amused tone.

Apollo couldn't help but feel a parallelism between this and the Haruno case. "Just how exactly does he survive?"

"No one knows really," Death shrugged. "Not even close family or him himself. However, it isn't limitless and the attack is definitely testing those limits. He's resting in a hospital right now under Dr. Elation's expert care. This report is what he's gathered so far from his injuries."

**Keitaro's Medical Report added to the Court Record.**

"Do you know what the weapon is yet?" Apollo continued.

"Yes," Death responded pulling out a large frying pan held in a large bag. "This frying pan has been confirmed to be the murder weapon. It yields unnatural amounts of blood all over it. It was washed away but confirmed with a Luminol test. Furthermore, the suspect's fingerprints are on the handle in a grip."

**Frying Pan added to the Court Record.**

Apollo flinched at the incriminating evidence. Trucy sighed. "Off to a great start as usual…"

Apollo looked back at the scene in confusion as he realized something. "So, how do you know that this isn't the true crime scene?"

"For one thing, there's no sign of blood around here from the attack. Nor anywhere for that matter, so we're still looking. Aside from that, you can notice the tracks in the mud there."

Apollo knelt down to see a large trail of something being dragged. On top of that trail was a trail of footsteps leading backwards to the tree and then leaving. Along side the leaving trail was another trail but with significantly smaller shoes.

"The large sweep you can see is the culprit dragging the victim's body to the tree. This suggests that the culprit dragged him from where the real crime scene was. The mess of mud found on the back of the victim's pants confirms it."

"So these tracks on the body's trail belong to the culprit?" Apollo asked.

"That's the assumption…"

'_Hmmm… call me crazy but something doesn't seem right with the tracks…'_

**Footprints added to the Court Record.**

"What about the smaller trail that leads away from the tree?" Apollo asked.

"We still don't know," Death admitted. "The suspect's shoes were caked with mud, so the second pair should be the same. However, we've yet to find such another pair."

Apollo looked sternly over the scene. One couldn't tell too much of anything from the scene alone. "Was there anything else of notice? Anything odd?"

"Yes actually," Death answered, pulling out a small bag. In it, Apollo could see a small patch of something pink in color. "This patch of fabric was amongst the twigs of the tree with matching fibers left on the victim's person. We believe this to be from form of clothing used by the culprit to disguise fingerprints while moving the body."

Apollo was even more confused now. _'But, that doesn't make any sense!'_

**Fabric added to the Court Record.**

"That's all that we've found," Death finished.

Apollo poked his head, mulling over the information. "Do you have any witnesses?"

"None yet. It was corroborated by each other that the girls had gone out to search for the victim, but the suspect is the only one thus far who has admitted to being at the inn around the time of assault."

Apollo blinked. "But Mrs. Urashim-… uh, I mean, Ms. Naru said she came home at 2:30, fifteen minutes after the report states that Keitaro was attacked!"

Death nodded. "So she testifies, but the scrapes retained from being dragged to the tree determine that he was placed at around 2:30."

Apollo grimaced.

"Hmph. Perhaps it may be adequate to you, but there still are many unaccounted aspects to the case. It's driving Miss Nastasia's temper…"

'_Oh, so she'll be the prosecutor again…'_

"Oh, you mean that blue lady from Sakura's trial?" Trucy asked. "I've been wondering, what is she like?"

Death seemed to ponder on the matter before responding. "It's hard to say. She first appeared in the Commander's world as the defendant for a trial. As for her full history, she has only disclosed it to the Commander himself."

"Who's this 'Commander' you keep mentioning?"

"My term for the judge of your trial."

"So, Alias? Why don't you just call him that?" Trucy wondered.

"I cannot seem to refer to him as anything else. It's practically my nature. But it doesn't matter. Are you finished with your investigation? There's nothing else I have to show you."

Apollo nodded. "I suppose that'll be enough for now. Thank you… uh, Mr. Death…"

Death only nodded back as the two left.

* * *

**4:36 p.m.  
Hinata Sou  
Main Entrance**

"Hmmm. Such an interesting spirit…" Trucy wisped. "So, what now?"

"I'm not sure," Apollo admitted. "Perhaps we could ask the tenants here about the victim's leaving. Maybe we'll find something like a new lead…"

"Myuh, myuh, myu!" a familiar voice panted. They turned to see a tired Tama-chan floating up the steps, a grocery bag in her left flipper. She drifted to the floor, catching her breath, and instantly Trucy's eyes widened while shining like stars.

"Awe! It's the kawaii turtle again!"

Apollo quivered an eyebrow. "Kawaii? What's kawaii?"

"Oh, it means cute. I hear it all the time with Japanese stuff."

Off in the distance, a bugle suddenly trumpeted, catching the attention of all three. Tama-chan floated back up in the air with a sigh but then seemed to stare at Apollo. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of shoes, shoving them into his hands. And with that, flew off into the inn.

**Shoes forcibly placed into the Court Record.**

Their curious looks only continued as suddenly Su rushed by, dressed in British aristocrat attire and still blowing a bugle. As she disappeared into the inn, Alias finally dragged himself onto the top step, wheezing.

"Blasted Ritalin girl. She can solve the world's energy crisis being so hyper…" he sputtered, conjuring a thermos bottle of water and taking deep quaffs.

"Hmm. Seems you couldn't 'catch up' with her, huh?" Trucy joked.

"Oh, pipe down…" he commanded, belittled by raspy voice. "Listen, while I'm here, I'm letting you know now that I'll have to take you guys back home at about six. Just meet me back at the entrance steps when you're ready. Now if you don't mind, I need some rest."

He then opened a portal of light blue pixels and fell through, too tired to even get up. Trucy was bedazzled again as the portal closed behind him."Wow! You know, he could pass himself off as a magician with that!"

Apollo just sighed. "Never mind him. What about these?"

Trucy examined the shoes handed to them by Tama-chan. "Hmm… they look small… and the bottoms are covered in mud!"

The thought clicked quickly in their minds. "Could these be from the second set of tracks at the crime scene?"

Apollo grinned. "Then maybe we can find who they belong to. We may have just found our lead!"

* * *

**4:40 p.m.  
Hinata Sou  
Kitchen**

The kitchen was quaint. It was a decent size with a large table outfitted with a few cushions. But that was not the first thing you would notice about the room.

"……Wh-…why is the wall over there shattered?" Apollo stammered.

"That can't be good for the guests!" Trucy gaped.

"Yeah, but after a few years you'd get used to it…" a meek female voice spoke. Turning to see her, she was cooking something at the stove with yellow oven mitts. She had blue hair in a ponytail and a kind air about her. "So, welcome to the Hinata Sou! Are you here for a room? If so, this is actually kind of a bad time…"

"Uh, no Miss. We're here investigating for Ms. Naru's trial."

"Oh," the girl mused, her eyes clouding a bit as she saw to the Crockpot on the burner.

A moment of silence held, broken by Trucy clearing her throat. "So, you are…?"

"Oh! Forgive my manners! I haven't been all there since it… happened. My name is Shinobu Maehara. Pleasure to meet you!" she answered with a bow.

"Hello Shinobu! I'm Trucy, and this Apollo," Trucy chirped. "So, you live here then?"

"Yes, for a few years now…" the bluenette answered, her focus more on the stew in the pot.

By this point, Apollo noticed the enticing aroma of the tenant's cooking. "You cook?"

"Mm-hmm!" she hummed to the affirmative. "It's more or less my payment for rent."

"Mmmm! Smells good!" the magician spoke, looking at the dish.

"So, what exactly caused that?" Apollo asked, referring to the gaping hole.

"Oh, Sempai…" Shinobu drifted.

"Who?" he asked.

"Keitaro-kun," she answered with sad eyes. "Naru knocked him out of the house again."

The two boggled at the statement. Way too much information from one simple sentence.

"Wait, you mean, Miss Naru did that? With the victim?!?"

"Yes," she said, her stirring slowed. "It's been like this from day one really…"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Trucy asked with a sense of foreboding.

"Sempai is rather… clumsy," she began. "He would accidently get into… incriminating situations. Naru's usual response is to punch him so hard it would send him flying out of the house."

Apollo's lip twitched as he glanced back at the hole.

"You know, that was the last time we saw Sempai…"

"What?"

"He got into another accident and Naru punched him, causing that hole. That was the last time we saw him until we found him in the tree…"

Apollo and Trucy looked at each other and their voices dropped to a whisper.

"You know what that means don't you?" he began.

"Yeah. Naru lied to us! But why would she lie about this?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to confront her about this…"

**Giant Hole added to the Court Record.**

"Excuse me?" Shinobu called. "Are you going to look around the inn more?"

Apollo gave a quick glance around the room, not seeing anything that stuck out. "I suppose so."

"Than can you do me a favor when you get the chance? I seemed to have lost a couple of things from yesterday and I can't seem to find them. If you do, can you give them back to me?"

"Well sure! What are they?" Trucy asked.

"A pair of oven mitts, pink. They're my favorite to use. I don't know where they could've gone since I always keep them here in the kitchen. The second is a Keitaro Tracker."

"…A… what?" he asked in confusion.

"A Keitaro Tracker," Shinobu answered. "My friend, Su, made them to search for Sempai. We all had one when we went to look for him the other day. It has been missing after I came home though. Su noticed that it was, so it's still around somewhere…"

"Alright, consider them found!" Trucy cheered.

"And, one more thing…" Shinobu whispered. "If you get any news on Sempai's condition, please, let me know!"

Apollo nodded. "Alright. We will. Come on Trucy, let's go."

* * *

**4:58 p.m.  
Hinata Sou  
Landlord's Room**

"Hmm… who's room is this?" Trucy asked.

"Well, there's two futons next together, that closet over there has both men's and women's clothes, it's probably Ms. Naru and the victim's room."

"Do you think we'll find anything in here?" she wondered, already skimming through some things on a table.

"We won't know until we look," he figured.

They both went through the room, eyes scanning for anything. Trucy was leafing through the clothes while Apollo checked around the bed. There didn't seem to be any sign of anything except a small box.

'_Hm? Now what's this?'_

He got his answer when he opened it and then immediately closed it with a large blush. Needless to say, he wasn't going to let Trucy look at it.

'_Dear God, I don't even know what some of those were!'_

"Hey Polly! Take a look at this!"

He quickly fought down his blush and came over to her. She was going through what seemed to be a notebook.

"It's signed in the back by the victim. Looks like he had a talent of sketching."

Apollo's eyebrow quivered. "Really?"

"Really! Just look at this!"

She showed a colored drawing, dated a few years ago. It showed Naru sitting on a grassy knoll, the wind blowing her hair. She had a small smile as she gazed off beyond.

"Hmm! These are pretty good!" he complimented.

Each page had a different sketch, all with a new person. Most were of Naru, others Shinobu, and even some of Su. There were others that they didn't recognize like a top heavy brunette, a raven haired swordswoman, a sandy haired girl with mischievous and squinted eyes, and there was even a self portrait.

"You think these girls are the other tenants?" he finally asked.

"Probably. Though I wonder if he would do a picture of me," she mused as she placed the sketchbook back. Her eyes widened as something on the desk caught her eye. "Polly! Look at this!"

It was a photo, perfectly framed. Inside the photo was an answer to his nagging question. It was shot on a boat that was black in color. There was the victim, Naru, Su, Shinobu, even Alias! They were amongst a large collection of people, but most curious of all, they were all decked in pirate attire.

"Wow! Was it a costume party or something?" Trucy gasped.

"I guess that explains Su calling Alias 'Captain'. Perhaps this is what he was trying to hide?"

**Pirate Photo added to the Court Record.**

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" a cold, female voice asked.

The two shivered at the voice's intensity and turned to face the woman. She was undoubtedly the same black haired woman from the sketchbook, if the sword she was ready to pull out at a moment's notice was any indication.

"W-we're here investigating for Ms. Naru's trial…" he stammered.

"Really now?" the woman whispered. She then closed her eyes and released her grasp of her sword's hilt. "I suppose I can permit this then… for now. What are your names?"

"I-… I'm Apollo Justice, and this is Trucy Wright," he answered. _'Man! Just standing near her makes me feel like I'm on trial!'_

The woman nodded in greeting. "Hello Justice-san. I am Motoko Ayoma."

"You live here too I take it?" Trucy asked.

"Yes," Motoko replied. "I've lived here for quite some time. Has there been any progress in your search?"

"…Not really," he admitted. "We're only finding more questions with no answers to tie them together."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Naru probably did it herself."

"WHAT?!?!?" Trucy gasped, shocked. "But isn't she your friend?"

"Perhaps, but Naru has always had a temper in her and it hasn't seemed to have shrank over the years. It probably has built up to the point where she couldn't handle it anymore. After all, she did seem angrier than usual yesterday when she knocked Keitaro into town."

"Speaking of which, what is the story behind that?" Apollo asked.

"Keitaro had another accident. It's actually pretty common. This time however, even we could see that it was purely an accident. He slipped on a rolling pin and unintentionally ended up in a pile with the rest of us. From an outside perspective, it seemed like he was molesting all of us at the same time. Then Naru came into the kitchen to see us all and automatically assumed he was assaulting us. She went into such a fury that she punched him, harder than usual come to think of it."

"And then after that, you all waited for him to return?" he questioned.

"Yes. However, when he didn't return by one o'clock, we decided to go look for him. Usually it only takes him an hour to return. But two had passed, so we decided to search for him."

"And that's where these 'Keitaro Trackers' come in?" Trucy spoke.

"Yes. Su made them to hunt him down for whatever reason. It only works for so far a range though. They read that he was in town, but when we got there he had gone off the radar."

"Ms. Naru said that she quit searching at around 2:30. Can anyone confirm it?" he asked.

"Yes, we all can. She called all of us to let us know that she was going home."

'_Which doesn't help the case at all…' _he thought. "So, after that?"

"We all arrived back home at three after we gave up searching for him. Naru had supposedly just finished with a bath in the hot springs. We all stayed home until after dinner when Naru went out for a walk at about seven. Shortly after she left, she screamed. Rather loudly, considering the distance. We all ran out to her and found her kneeling on the ground, looking up at Keitaro in the tree."

'_Which matches everything Ms. Naru said, except of course for her attacking the victim…' _Apollo concluded. He nodded once in conclusion. "Thank you Ms. Ayoma. We're finished here."

Motoko only nodded back in reply. "Glad to be of service Justice-san. Now if you don't mind, I must be going." And thus, she left without another word.

"So, where does this leave us now?" Trucy pondered.

"We know the real circumstances to the victim's leaving, Ms. Naru admits to going home in time to incriminate her but denies the charges, we have a picture of her, the victim, and Alias together and… that's about it," Apollo surmised. _'Other than those odd facts at the crime scene…'_

"So, what now? We confront Naru about her hitting him?"

"It's the only thing we have left to us…" he muttered as he left the room.

* * *

**5:29 p.m.  
Alpha Prison Detention Branch  
Visitor's Room**

The two were seated in front of Naru again. The tear marks have faded a great deal and she seems more composed.

"So, any luck?" she asked of her defense.

"… Not really," Apollo admitted while scratching his head, his horns popping back up from his hand. "But we do have some more questions for you."

"Such as?"

Apollo answered by pulling out the Giant Hole evidence. "We've heard what really happened from Ms. Maehara and Ms. Ayoma. Why didn't you tell us about it?"

Naru flinched at his glare and her eyes fell to the floor. "It's bad enough that I'm suspected for attacking him, isn't it?"

"Still, you should tell us these things!" Trucy scolded. "How're we supposed to trust you when you don't tell us the truth?"

Naru flinched again and then sighed. "Yeah, I'm the real reason he took off. When I knocked him out of here, everybody hounded on me, saying that he was innocent. Course, I thought it didn't matter. When he took too long, we went out to find him. But, they didn't let me forget about it. That's why I panicked when I found Keitaro. Being tangled in that tree… I … I honestly thought my punch landed him there."

"Which is why you also felt so guilty before," Apollo figured. She nodded and they all fell into a moment of silence. Deciding to press on, he pulled out the Pirate Photo. "Can you tell us the story behind this?"

Naru looked surprised. "Where did you get that?"

"In your room. We found it on the desk there and we wanted to-"

"**What else did you find in there?**" she asked, her voice suddenly turning demonic and capable of having a seasoned martial art expert wet their pants.

Apollo panicked, already making the connection with the box he found before. He answered by zipping his lips, locking them, and throwing away the key.

"Polly, what's she talking about?" Trucy asked innocently.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Apollo squeaked in fear.

Naru eyed Trucy's ignorance and Apollo's fear before huffing with a pout. "Fine. I'll let it go… **for now.**"

Apollo sighed in relief while Trucy tugged his sleeve. "Polly! What's she talking about?"

"Never you mind!" he whispered sharply. "Now, about the picture?"

"Ah, yeah. That. Well, have you ever heard of Fanfiction?"

"…No."

"I have!" Trucy beamed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Basically it's when people write stories about things like TV shows and video games to have people read. I read some Steel Samurai Fanfiction once in a while!"

"Well, it's a little bit larger than that," Naru interrupted. "It actually temporarily alters the world of the story when a Fanfiction is made. Some people like Alias discovered this and manipulated the power to constantly travel through all kinds of dimensions."

"So then, this picture came from a Fanfiction he did of you?" Apollo figured, eyeing the photo.

"Yeah. It was how we met," she answered, her eyes hazing with the memories. "He's caused us a great deal of trouble in the past, but he kinda made it up to us. When it was all over, we took that photo to commemorate the end of it."

"Wow!" Trucy gasped. "Going to other worlds, having all kinds of adventures, what a life!"

**Pirate Photo updated.**

"Heh, sure, it sounds exciting, but it did cost him his life at one point…" Naru chuckled.

Apollo wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but he decided that it didn't matter at the moment. "Thanks for your honesty Ms. Naru. We'll be going back now."

"Uh, wait! Before you go…" she pleaded. He stopped with a quizzical look as she donned an embarrassed demeanor. "While you're out there, can you find something for me?"

'_Being asked out of the blue to find things for everyone… where does this seem familiar?'_ "Sure, what is it?"

"My ring…" she muttered. "Before I left back for the Sou, I got so angry at Keitaro that I flung my wedding ring to the ground. I regret it. I don't know if anyone's found it yet, but can you please get it back for me?"

Apollo hesitated in answering, but it was covered by Trucy's reply. "Sure! Consider it found!"

Naru smiled lightly with some comfort in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Come on Polly!" Trucy said as she dragged him out the door. "We've got a ring to find!"

_Sigh…_

* * *

**5:46 p.m.  
Pawn Shop**

Trucy whined in her throat as the two entered the store in the market near the inn. Apollo looked grim as he constantly looked at his watch.

"Man! You'd think a simple ring would easier to find in a small town…" Trucy muttered.

"Trucy, it's a ring," Apollo argued. "It's a bit too small to be found in town just by looking. Besides, we don't have much time! Alias is going to be taking us back in about ten minutes!"

"So? It isn't like we had any other leads in our case to follow," she countered. "Besides, it's worth looking for, isn't it?"

"Alright, alright," he surrendered. "We'll check this place out. But once we're done we head back, okay?" He walked up to the counter of the store and rang a small bell that rested on the desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes sir, may I help you?" The man who answered seemed to be about Keitaro's age had long, braided hair, wore glasses, and was somewhat portly. Guess his name!

"Yes, we're looking for a ring someone lost the other day. A wedding ring?" Apollo asked.

"Well, I someone did find a ring yesterday and sold it to me. They said they found it on the ground. It was a beauty too!"

"Hmm, 'was'? Let me guess, you've already sold it off?"

"Yep. A young woman came in today and traded in a similar ring for it. They seemed the same to me, so I figured it was an acceptable trade. Plus…" at this point a small blush broke out, "she was pretty cute and she seemed desperate to get it."

"So we're too late…" Apollo muttered.

Trucy, however, seemed more intrigued. "Can we see it?"

The cashier pulled out the ring in question. It was simple and gold with writing on the inside. It was written in Kanji, but for the sake of this story, the universal language law of Star Trek applies. The translation read 'Bound by a promise, now together forever. K+N'

Trucy tapped her chin in thought until a smile donned her face. "Hey, Polly! Buy the ring."

"………What?"

"Just do it! Something tells me it'll be very important later on."

"Uh, excuse me," the cashier interrupted. "I may have let the girl earlier slide, but I won't do the same for you. I'm afraid you'll have to pay the full price."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to," Apollo assured.

When he turned to leave though, he came face to face with an angry Trucy who had puffed her cheeks and glared. They stood there in a stare down for a moment until he sadly turned to the cashier and pulled out his already thin wallet with a sob.

**Ring added to the Court Record.**

Back home, Phoenix shivered, sensing that he was being unnaturally emulated somehow by someone.

* * *

**6:25 p.m.  
'The Star' Gummi Ship**

The ship flew in silence on the way back after Alias arrived to pick them up. They would've indulged in conversation with their pilot, but he had expressed a desire to remain neutral in court so he had to be separate from them. This was perfectly fine with Apollo as he wanted to think over the evidence.

'…_Things just don't add up. Naru's secrecy, the lack of a crime scene, the evidence found at the tree… I have an idea how this ties together, but to what end? What does it all mean? And the ring, it isn't even the one we promised to get, but I can't shake this feeling that it's important. I guess we'll just have to wait for the trial tomorrow.'_

They shot on back home, worries and curiosities in the case running high. It would only be topped later on that night when Trucy would try the ring on at home, telling Phoenix how Apollo got it for her. She would not understand why he fainted then.

* * *

Court Record:

**Keitaro's Medical Report**: Type- Report. Received from Death. Beaten multiple times with blunt object. Estimated time of attack: 2:15 p.m.

**Frying Pan**: Type- Weapon. Received from Death. Determined to be the murder weapon. Large traces of washed blood. Has Naru's prints.

**Footprints**: Type- Evidence. Received from Death. Shows the culprit having dragged the victim to the tree. Second set yet to be identified.

**Fabric**: Type- Evidence. Received from Death. Suggests culprit used something when dragging the victim to not leave fingerprints.

**Shoes**: Type- Evidence. Received from Tama-chan. Muddy shoes. Owner unknown. Perhaps from the second set of footprints?

**Giant Hole**: Type- Other. Retrieved from the Kitchen. Made by Naru from punching the victim out of the house at 11 a.m.

**Pirate Photo**: Type- Photographs. Retrieved from the Landlord's Room. Photo showing the friendship of Naru, Su, the victim, and Alias. Taken from a pirate Fanfiction.

**Ring**: Type- Other. Received from cashier. A ring traded for Naru's wedding ring by some girl. 'Bound by a promise, now together forever. K+N' is inscribed inside.

Profiles:

**Naru Urashima**: Age- 28. Gender- Female. Defendant and wife to victim. A Tokyo University graduate with a short temper and mean punch.

**Keitaro Urashima**: Age- 31. Gender- Male. Victim and husband to defendant. Landlord of Hinata Sou. Currently in critical condition.

**Tama-chan**: Age- ??. Gender- Female. Flying hot springs turtle. House pet. Seems to be as intelligent as a human.

**Kaolla Su**: Age- 25. Gender- Female. Tenant of Hinata Sou and friend to Alias. The hyperactive princess of the Molmol kingdom.

**Shinobu Maehara**: Age- 24. Gender- Female. Tenant and chef of Hinata Sou. Seems to be the only constantly friendly person to the victim at the inn.

**Motoko Ayoma**: Age- 26. Gender- Female. Tenant of Hinata Sou. Master of the God's Cry School and experienced swords woman. Is more popularly known to write raunchy romance novels.

* * *

The Unknown Alias's status: Signed out.

Date of Update: 4/17/2010

"**OBJECTION! **... Go away!"


	5. Love Turnabout part 2

Apollo Justice: Crossover Attorney

Love Turnabout

Part 2

* * *

**October 5****th****, 7:50 a.m.**

**Nexus Interdimensional Courthouse**

**Defense Lobby no. 3**

Apollo flipped through the evidence once more, making sure everything was in order. Naru was off at the table, looking downtrodden again. Trucy was trying to cheer her up with some of her magic tricks. However, Mr. Hat wasn't as therapeutic as she thought. He sighed as his focus fell to the evidence from the crime scene.

'_This evidence… the contradictions here actually gives me a good chance. I can already have a head start on this trial. Plus, no witnesses make things easier. Only Ms. Naru is saying that she had opportunity for the crime, but there's no one who can actually corroborate it.'_ His train of thought paused in reflection of the house pet he met and the evidence he obtained from her. _'But that still leaves many blank spaces. Who is the culprit then? What's the story behind the second set of footprints? And what about the ring? It does seem a little too coincidental that it would be sold off in the same day it was left. … And while I'm asking myself questions, why did Mr. Wright glare at me this morning? Trucy said he fainted when she mentioned the ring, but…'_

"Will the defense please proceed to the courtroom at this time?" the bailiff announced at the door.

The three nodded and began to move out. Trucy glided over to Apollo with a happy demeanor. "Are you ready Polly?"

"I suppose. I don't honestly know where this will lead us…"

"Oh, come on Polly! Chin up!"

* * *

**October 5****th****, 8:00 a.m.**

**Nexus Interdimensional Courthouse**

**Courtroom no. 3**

_(A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Allos Armada Product type 22: Death is my personal character. He has been copyrighted through publishing on Deviant Art.)_

**SLAM!**

Alias: Everyone please be seated, court is now in session! Is the prosecution ready?

Nastasia: Yes, your honor.

Alias: Is the defense ready?

Apollo: Yes your honor.

Alias: Marvelous. This trial is herby gathered for the trial of Naru Urashima accused on charges of lethal assault and possible murder of husband Keitaro Urashima. The prosecution shall be led by Miss Nastasia. Mrs. Urashima's defense shall be led by Mr. Apollo Justice. The trial shall be mediated by The Unknown Alias. The prosecution may begin her case.

Nastasia: Thank you your honor. The severely injured body of Keitaro Urashima was found on the grounds of his property, the Hinata Sou. He is currently in critical condition at the Living Rights Hospital. His medical shall be updated to me on per emergency, so I ask your patience beforehand should my cell phone go off, 'k? Now, for the prosecution's opening move, we shall explain to the court of the victim's injuries and their cause. Your honor?

Alias: Very well, call your first witness.

Nastasia: As per regular schedule, I shall begin with the presiding detective in the case. Death, please step up and give your report.

(Death approaches the stand, his mask hiding any facial expression.)

Nastasia: Will the witness please give an introduction for the sake of the record?

Death: Allos Armada Product type 22. Commonly referred to as Death. I served as the lead detective for the case.

Nastasia: Thank you. Can you please give the court the memo of the victim's injuries?

Death: Of course.

Witness Testimony: Keitero's Health.

**1) **Injuries sustained from the attack have determined the time of attack to be 2:15 p.m. **2) **The injuries in particular were the results of being bludgeoned by a blunt object. **3)** Scientific analysis has determined said weapon to be a frying pan from the premises. **4)** It has been determined that from the attack, the victim was dragged to a cherry blossom tree and placed around 2:30 p.m. **5) **The body was first found at 7:10 p.m. by the defendant. **6) **The most critical detail is that the victim is currently struggling to stay alive.

Alias: (Nods.) Very well, Mr. Justice, you may now begin you're cross examination.

Apollo: Thank you your honor.

Trucy: So, what's the plan?

Apollo: Right now, we will just have to bring up details for the jury. If a contradiction does happen to appear, then we'll take it.

Cross Examination

**3) Hold it!**

Apollo: How did you determine the frying pan to be the weapon?

Death: We narrowed our search down to items that matched the bruises. After that, we tested for blood. The pan was the only item that came up positive for blood. Signs show that attempts were made to wash it off, but wasn't thorough enough to avoid the test.

Alias: I see. Carry on.

**5) Hold it!**

Apollo: Do you know if anyone tampered with the crime scene since the report?

Death: We have determined that no one altered the crime scene since the body was placed by the attacker. All of the details of the crime scene had signs of age, meaning that no one even stepped up to the tree.

**6) Hold it!**

Apollo: What is the victim's status at this time?

Death: He is still under maintenance at the local hospital. He is in critical condition, but he is still hanging on.

Apollo: What are the expected results?

Death: Were it any normal person, they would've already been dead. However, the victim has an extended history of tenacity for living, as is evident in his current state. The fact remains, however, that we are wary for the slightest turn of bad luck.

Apollo: Have there been any discoveries to add to the Court Record?

Death: None yet.

Apollo pauses a moment, briefly thinking over the other statements for openings. Finding none, he nods.

Apollo: I'm finished your honor.

Alias: Very well. The prosecution may move on.

Nastasia: Thanks your honor. Now with the victim's status well established, Death, please explain how the defendant committed the crime.

Death: Yes Ma'am.

Apollo: _Alright, this is it! If we're going to figure any of this out, it'll have to start here!_

Witness Testimony: How it was Done

**1) **All of the residents left the building at 1 p.m. to look for the victim. **2)** At 2 p.m., the defendant called the others to inform them she was returning home. **3)** She arrived shortly after and prepared the frying pan to attack. **4) **The victim arrived at 2:25 p.m. and was attacked by the defendant. **5)** When finished, she dragged the body to a tree and placed him amongst the branches. **6)** After that, she cleaned and disposed of the weapon.

Alias: Hmm… seems rather… excessive.

Nastasia: However, that has been confirmed as the series of events.

Alias: (Nods.) Very well then. Mr. Justice, you may cross examine the witness now.

Trucy: Alright Polly, what's the plan?

Apollo: Well, I suppose this is where I'll play the advantage…

Trucy: Huh? What do you mean?

Apollo: The very situation of the crime contains so many contradictions that I don't really know where to begin!

Trucy: Really? Then you'll raise an objection!

Apollo: Actually, no. It's not so obvious from the evidence, so I'll have to build up to it.

Trucy: Hmm. Odd. Why does it work like that?

Apollo: I don't know, that's just how the programmers made the games…

Alias: Mr. Justice! No breaking the Fourth Wall in my courtroom! Now begin your cross examination!

Cross Examination

**3) Hold it!**

Apollo: My client claims that she didn't even arrive at the inn until 2:30. How do you know that she arrived earlier?

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: That's only on the defendant's word alone. There is no evidence that can support her claim and we've determined that she was a ten minute distance from the inn.

Apollo: (Sweats before recovering.) Where was she?

Nastasia: She was located in front of a local pawn shop in the area.

Trucy: Wait, you think it's the one we visited?

Apollo: We'll have to wait until later to ask her. In the meantime, let's get back to the testimony.

**5) Hold it!**

Apollo: So you're saying that the photo of the crime scene shows its condition after the victim was placed, correct?

Death: Yes, that's what we've determined.

Apollo: _Alright, time for the first break in the case! _Well I just find it kind of odd.

Death: How so?

Apollo: It's rather simple, really. You see, there's an unnatural condition with the footprints!

Death: And what would that-

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: I already know what you're trying to do Mr. Justice. You're trying to point out the oversight with the footprints being unusually on **top** of the trail, right?

Apollo: … Uh, yeah.

Nastasia: Hmm hmm hmm… The situation does seem odd, I'll admit. But while the footprints may suggest the possibility of a fabrication, there still is even more incriminating evidence against the defendant.

Alias: Wait a minute, so you're saying that the crime scene was tampered with?

The crowd erupts into fervor at this. 'Apollo Justice Objection' theme plays.

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: True, the crime scene was tampered with, but by whom? The answer is the defendant herself!

**OBJECTION!**

Apollo: Why would she set up a scene to incriminate herself if she wanted to avoid arrest?

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: What did you just do?

Apollo: Huh? What do you mean?

Nastasia: Leaving behind such an obvious error would make one think she was being set up, throwing anyone off of the truth!

**OBJECTION!**

Apollo: Can you prove she's the one who did that?

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: Can you prove me wrong?

**SLAM SLAM SLAM!**

Alias: Enough! Miss Nastasia, you first proposed that the defendant left those false tracks. However, while there is no evidence to suggest otherwise, you've not provided any solid evidence for your original argument. Objection overruled.

Nastasia: (Huffs in anger before adjusting her glasses.) Nonetheless, the footprints hold no bearing in my investigation, not while more incriminating evidence is in play.

Alias: And what would that be?

Nastasia: The frying pan, your honor. The defendant's fingerprints are still found on the blood spoiled weapon and no one else's. If the defense truly believes the defendant was set up, then how do you explain this?

Apollo: I am uncertain at this time.

Nastasia: Hah! Thought so.

**OBJECTION!**

Apollo: That still doesn't dismiss the doubt that can be found of the fingerprints' authenticity!

Nastasia: WHAT?!? What do you mean?

Apollo: I have reason to believe that the fingerprints shouldn't even be on the weapon!

Trucy: Polly, are you sure about this?

Apollo: Positive! This has also been bugging me since we heard of it.

Nastasia: Mr. Justice, you better have a good reason for doubting the evidence!

Apollo: I do, and I have evidence to support it!

Alias: Very well then Mr. Justice, present this evidence at this time. Be warned however, (shows a 1/8 penalty) distraction tactics will not be tolerated.

Apollo: Very well your honor. My evidence is this!

**Take that!**

Alias: The frying pan itself?

Apollo: The frying pan was confirmed to be washed that day to clean off the blood, right?

Nastasia: Yes, and?

Apollo: Then how come fingerprints can still be on it after being washed?

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: The frying pan had not been used that day and it was disposed into bushes at the inn entrance after cleaning. It's only natural for the culprit's fingerprints to be the only ones on it!

Apollo: That doesn't explain how they could show up after being washed away! _Though, I'll have to make note of this._

**Frying Pan updated in the Court Record.**

Nastasia: That's because the defendant had no choice but to handle the weapon to dispose of it!

**OBJECTION!**

Apollo: There is evidence that suggests otherwise!

Nastasia: ! (Sweating, clipboard trembling in hand.)

Alias: Very well, present your evidence. But be wary. (Shows a 1/6 penalty.)

Apollo: Not a problem your honor. This evidence shows that the defendant could've easily handled the weapon without leaving prints!

**Take that!**

Alias: (Quivers his eyebrows in confusion.) Just what is this?

Apollo: This is fabric that was found on the body at the crime scene. This is supposedly from some cloth or other and was used when dragging the body. This was done so as not to leave prints on the body. But if the defendant used such an item for that purpose, then why not do the same for the weapon?

Nastasia: Er… Errrggh! (Sways back before slamming her clipboard down on the bench, her lip twitching.)

**OBJECTION!**

Death: Unfortunately, Mr. Justice, that will not be good enough.

Apollo: Why not?

Death: While your proposition does have bearing, you must keep in mind that there are too many unknowns to give it full credit as well.

Apollo: How so?

Death: If I may, I would like to submit more testimony.

Alias: (Nods.) Very well, you may do so Death.

Witness Testimony: Inconclusive Investigation

**1)** We are aware that there are many blind spots in our investigation, **2)** but the prints are still enough for a conviction. **3)** As for your theory with the fabric, you must remember that it's also unidentified. **4)** Aside from that, there are no other mistakes in our case.

Alias: … Mr. Justice, your cross examination.

Cross Examination

**3) Hold it!**

Apollo: How does that make any difference?

Death: Since we do not know just yet what the fabric is part of, we do not know just how big it is. Your theory is completely based off of an unspoken notion that the item was big. However, it could be anything from a bed sheet to a table napkin. If the item is too small, it would be too bloodied to be used without leaving traces on the weapon. With this detail too vague, your argument cannot be accepted.

Apollo: ……… _Argh! I can't think of anything to counter that!_

Trucy: Looks like he's got you there Polly.

Apollo: Yeah. I guess I'll just have to attack this from a different angle.

**4)** **OBJECTION!**

Apollo: Mr. Death, I'm afraid that you're wrong about your investigations.

Death: How so?

Apollo: It's shown quite clearly in the crime scene photo.

Death: And just where is this 'error' of mine?

**Take that!**

Apollo: I'm of course talking about the second set of leaving footprints.

(The eyeholes of his mask narrowed into a glare and the smoke filtering out of them condenses into a darker blue color. Insert 'Cornered' theme from Ace Attorney 1.)

Apollo: This second trail is seen leaving the tree, but no matching trail leads to it! On top of that, there is no one confirmed to have left it! I find it a little hard that you can consider your investigation good enough!

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: (Frantically writing on her clipboard.) W-well then, how do YOU explain the footprints? Huh?

Apollo: Simple! **The real culprit!**

Nastasia: Wh-… (Sways back again, this time still with a shocked face.) Whaaaaattt?!?

Apollo: The culprit waits for the victim someplace, frying pan in hand. Upon arrival, the culprit attacks him. Then, they dragged him to the tree and placed him there. They then decide to blame the defendant by leaving a trail in her shoes since she arrived back at the Hinata Sou by that time. They clean the frying pan, dispose of it and whatever cloth they used to handle the victim, and then returned the shoes. All to set up the defendant!

Nastasia: Nnngh… NNNnnnGGGhh! (Slams the clipboard down with shame.)

Apollo: _Heh! Got her!_

**OBJECTION!**

Nastasia: And just how, then, did the defendant get her fingerprints on the weapon?

Apollo: (Pokes his forehead.) _That's a good question really… There's no honest way to ensure her prints could get on it unless… _(Gapes at a sudden revelation.) _Wait… that makes sense!_

Alias: Nickel for your thoughts, Mr. Justice?

Apollo: It could be possible, **if the culprit was one of the other tenants!**

Nastasia: W-

Death: Wh-

Alias: Wha-

All: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt?!?

Apollo: It'd make sense! All of the tenants were out on the search for the victim and my client did testify saying she called everyone that she going home early. This means everyone knew that she'd be home and the culprit must've saw it as an opportunity to pin the blame on her! Then, living with her, they would be able to set a trap to have her grip the already washed frying pan!

(Nastasia is trembling, writing even more on her clipboard.)

**SLAM!**

Alias: It appears we have reached an impasse. There is doubt to be had on the crime scene's set up and possibility to be framed supported by altered evidence. I will require both the prosecution and the defense to look into this matter and see if it can be proven or not.

Apollo: Understood your honor.

Nastasia: … Yes your honor.

Alias: Very well. If that is all, then court is-

**Hold it!**

Alias: Yes Mr. Justice?

Apollo: Before we go, I would like to present one more piece of evidence.

Alias: For what, Mr. Justice?

**Take that!**

Apollo: During our search, we've recovered these shoes in the Hinata Sou. As you can see, they are caked in mud. We believe that these were the shoes of the second trail of footprints.

Nastasia: So you want to have these analyzed then?

Apollo: Yes, if that's alright.

Nastasia: (Examines the shoes but then stops in shock.) … Mr. Justice, what do you have to say of the blood?

Apollo: … Blood? What blood?

Nastasia: The blood on the bottom of these shoes!

(The shoes are shown with dried blood on the bottom with the mud.)

Apollo: Wh-… Whaaaaattt?!?

Trucy: Huh? But how did blood get on there? There was just mud when we got them!

Nastasia: (Seems to be thinking and finishes with an adjusting of her glasses.) Your honor?

Alias: Yes Miss Nastasia?

Nastasia: We would like these shoes to be sent to the Delta Science Labs to test for energy!

Alias: Energy? Why would you want to want to test for… Oh! Very well. Permission granted.

Apollo: I don't get it! How could we have missed blood on those things?

Trucy: It definitely wasn't there when we got it and it didn't get out of our hands since then, right?

Apollo: Yeah, that's what makes this so confusing!

Trucy: Well, maybe it was hiding.

Apollo: Hiding? How could that possibly be hi-

(He suddenly flashes back to the sudden 'revealing' in his last trial and a certain changing piece of evidence.)

Apollo: Wait, you don't mean…

Trucy: Yeah! Just like the hair from last time, the blood could've been hidden with magic!

Apollo: So then, does this mean that this same unknown person is also helping this crime?

Trucy: It'd make sense…

**Shoes have been given to Nastasia.**

Alias: Well then, take note of your assignments. Miss Nastasia, I expect a thorough investigation for the origin of this blood. We will send the results of the evidence testing to both the prosecution and the defense upon release. Also, make sure to search into the origin of the second set of footprints. Until these mysteries are solved along with the contradictions in the evidence, we cannot declare a verdict. Court is dismissed!

**SLAM!**

* * *

**October 5****th****, 12:23 p.m.**

**Nexus Interdimensional Courthouse**

**Defense Lobby no. 3**

"Ah man…" Apollo sighed. "This is just so confusing."

"So, it's true then?" Naru asked. "Someone really did try to frame for attacking Keitaro?"

"Well, you didn't do it, right? So how else could the crime scene end up like it did?" he reasoned.

"But what I don't get is the blood," Trucy interjected. "It had to come from somewhere, so how could anyone miss it? And how did it even disappear in the first place?"

"Finding the answers to those may be harder than you think," a new voice spoke.

"Daddy!" Trucy cheered as said blue beanied pianist entered.

"This is just like last time, correct?" he continued.

"Yes," Apollo answered, again going back to his last trial. "Just like the hair of the culprit and then when he disguised himself as the victim. So then, this case is even deeper than we think?"

"It looks that way…" Phoenix mused.

"K-nock! Are you decent?" Alias joked as he entered the lobby, back in his casual wear.

"Hey Al!" Trucy cheeped. Alias seemed bewildered at the nickname as he blinked.

"Hello Mr. Alias," Apollo greeted. "You wanted to say something?"

"More or less," the author admitted. "I just wanted to let you know that the gummi ship waiting for you has been set with pre-programmed destinations for you to choose. Also, expect Death to give you the results of the analysis of those shoes."

"Thank you Alias," Apollo answered with a nod. "Come one Trucy, we might as well as get started."

"Good. In the meantime, Mr. Wright, I would like to speak to you about something in private. If you don't mind," Alias requested.

Phoenix didn't reply except with a small smile as the two left the room.

"Ms. Naru," Apollo spoke, "I just want to let you know that we'll be dropping by before the day is over, so stay open, okay?"

"Of course," she said before being escorted out by the authorities.

"So, where will we start Polly?" Trucy asked.

"We start investigating to find out who that mystery person is. If my guess is correct, they're probably the true culprit…" he figured.

"Alright then! Let's get going Apollo! We've got a criminal to catch!" she cheered.

With that burst of confidence, the two rushed out of the room, ready to dispense justice.

* * *

Court Record Updates:

**Frying Pan**: Type- Weapon. Received from Death. Determined to be the murder weapon. Large traces of washed blood. Has Naru's prints. Was disposed into bushes.

The Unknown Alias's status: Signed out.

Date of Update: 5/03/2010

"Badger Get!"


End file.
